Claimed
by Annaylie
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a single twenty one year old exotic dancer who is trying to make a living in Tokyo. However when an unexpected offer arises to work at Tokyo's most elite club, how can Kagome says no when the salary is beyond her wildest dreams. Full summary inside. Rated MA for Adult Situation, language, violence and extra kinky stuff.
1. Innocence

AN: Yay new story! Yes I know I have two other stories that I should be working on, however this is something I have been wanting to work on for quite some time now.

 **FULL SUMMARY: Kagome Higurashi is a single twenty one year old dancer who trying to make a living in Tokyo. However when an unexpected offer arises to work at Tokyo's most elite club, how can Kagome says no when the salary is beyond her wildest dreams.**

 **Kagome becomes the secretary to the club's assistant director Inuyasha Takahashi. However when she starts to see his much more darker side, Kagome finally understands why Inuyasha is consider one of Tokyo's most sought out Dominant. Both enchanted and terrified by it at the same time, Kagome can't help but become enchanted by his beauty and his raw side.**

 **However the only thing that Kagome must never know is that the club's gorgeous director Sesshomaru Taisho has only hired Kagome in order to save Inuyasha from his horrible past. His plan was perfect that is until he too became enticed by Kagome's beauty and innocence.**

 **Passion and pleasure will definitely stir in this dangerous and deadly love triangle.**

 **WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS ADULT SITUATION, PROFANITY, USE OF DRUGS/ALCOHOL, LIGHT BDSM AND ROLEPLAY. READERS UNDER THE AGE OF 17, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. MATURED READERS ARE WELCOME.**

 **RATED NC-17**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, The plot is however mine as well as any new characters I may introduced in this story. Also this story is not intended to be an actual portrayal of the BDSM lifestyle, nor an actual representation of the a BDSM club. This is only a creation by my imagination and of course for your enjoyment as well.

!

!

!

!

Chapter 1: Innocence.

'What hell am I doing here?' was the only question that Kagome kept whispering to herself as she sat in the waiting area for someone to call her name. Even though a part of her knew exactly the reason why she was sitting here in the first place, however another part was telling her to get out and run for the hills. This was the kind of place that can literally eat a person alive, and with Kagome's innocence aura, its came to a surprise for her that even allowed her to enter this club in the first place.

The infamous elite club known as XPLICIT is one of Tokyo's most darkest secret. A world where both humans and demons coexist with each other, XPLICIT became a safe haven for those who wish to partake in a society where even the world around them considers to be taboo. A world where Masters and Dominant comes out to play and seduces their prey into a world of unimaginable pleasure.

It was a world that a girl like Kagome didn't belong.

Even though Kagome was no stranger to the seductive side of Tokyo seeing as though she has been working as an exotic dancer since she was sixteen years old, she was however a stranger to the pleasure side of it all. She never had a boyfriend nor did she ever have the need to seek out one. Before her parents died, Kagome had been trained to live a life as a priestess. However that all changed on that faithful night and Kagome learned the hard way how tough it was to live in Tokyo by yourself.

It was one of the reason why Kagome decided to become an exotic dancer. She was tired of living on the streets, not knowing when her next meal was going to be or where she would find shelter. She hated that life and if it weren't for her best friend Sango and the fact that she saved Kagome's life, Kagome would most likely be dead now. So now five years later, Kagome was ready for a fresh start.

Tired of living the life as an exotic dancer, Kagome had decided to start looking for a new job. In order for Kagome to start a new life, she first needs to find the money in order to do so.

Which is something that Kagome seriously lacked. However she is hoping that after today, she wouldn't have to worry about her financial ever gain. Working as an exotic dancer was no easy task and even though the money was good, Kagome still hated her job. Which is why she promised Sango that she go to this interview and give it her best. After all if it wasn't for Sango, Kagome wouldn't have this scary and yet amazing opportunity in the first place.

Waiting for someone to call her name, Kagome thought about the conversation she had this morning with Sango.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _"You know I really don't think I can do this Sango" Kagome said as she stared at her own reflection. Even though she is an exotic dancer and is used to wearing skimpy clothes. Wearing something like and to a job interview no less, became extremely intimidating. Who the hell wears a laced black corset to a job interview._

 _"Trust me Kagome, you look beautiful and besides if you get this job, you don't have to work at Shikons anymore. Your days as an exotic dancer will finally be over" Sango squealed before giving Kagome a big hug. After she pulled away, she smiled at her bestfriend._

 _"And what if I don't get it. I mean c'mon look at what I am wearing?" Kagome said._

 _"This is nothing. Trust me Kagome, they are going to adore you" Sango said as she placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder._

 _"I'm telling you. I am not going to survive that place. This is a whole new world for me. I mean for God sake, I never finished high school" Kagome said with a pout on her face._

 _"Kagome listen to me, they are going to love you. You are just the kind of person that they need in order to really make that place shine" Sango said as began to curl Kagome's hair with a curling iron._

 _"I don't know Kagome, I don't know the first thing about this lifestyle. What if I make a complete full of myself" Kagome said. Sango placed the curling iron on top of the vanity and stared at Kagome through the mirror._

 _"First off. They are not going to turn you into a submissive or even a Dominant. They just need a secretary for their assistant director. So all you get to do all day is greet the clients with a smile on your face and look gorgeous while doing it" Sango said after smiling at Kagome. She once again picked up the iron and resumed on curling Kagome's hair._

 _"Do you miss it though. I mean your old job?" Kagome asked._

 _"Yea I'm not going to lie but I do miss it. It was a lot of fun working with Master Inuyasha and Master Sesshomaru. They really are great guys once you get to know them, but my life is now at Noire so I know I am going to be happy there" Sango said._

 _"Where?" Kagome asked since she has never even heard of that place._

 _Contemplating on whether or not she should tell Kagome the secret life of Noire, Sango has decided that THAT particular subject was better explained by one of the directors of Club XPLICIT. In all honestly, it wasn't Sango's place to say._

 _"I think maybe one of the Masters should explain that to you" Sango said and Kagome simply nodded her head._

 _"Okay all done. May I say I did a fine ass job on her hair" Sango said as she turned off the iron. Kagome giggled softly as she stared at herself in the mirror. "Not going to lie but you did do a good job Sango" Kagome said as she touched her now curled hair._

 _"Well you're welcome sweetheart" Sango said._

 _Kagome sighed. "You know I am only doing do this because you were the one who recommended the job to me" Kagome added._

 _"Yea but I had a little help you know" Sango said as she sat on Kagome's bed._

 _"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she began to apply some make-up._

 _"Well you know that photo that I have of us, the one from the cherry blossom festival last year?" Sango asked._

 _"Yea I know which one you are talking about. We had a lot of fun last year" Kagome said with a smile._

 _"Well it was in my office and one day when I arrived at work, I found Master Sesshomaru in the my office staring at the photo" Sango said._

 _"Didn't you find that a little bit weird?" Kagome asked as she continued on with her make-up._

 _"Not really. I mean Master Sesshomaru is a great guy I was just surprise how interested he was about you. He kept asking me who you were and stuff like that. When I decided to leave XPLICIT, Sesshomaru asked if me if you would be interested in taking the job since I told him how much you hated working at Shikon" Sango said._

 _"Well what kind of question did he asked about me?" Kagome said._

 _"Just your name, your age and what you did for a living. I didn't go into the more personal side of your life but I did say that you started off as an exotic dancer like me" Sango said._

 _"Oh" Kagome said. She was happy that Sango didn't mention her personal life and hopefully she wouldn't have to explain it to the Masters of XPLICIT. Her old life is simply now in the past and hopefully it stays there._

 _"But I should warn you that Sesshomaru might ask about your personal life. So just promise me that you won't lie to him or anything like that. Knowing him and how much he hates liars, Sesshomaru might actually fire you because of it. Now I will say that they won't judge you or anything like that and within the walls of XPLICIT, the Masters will watch over you and answer any questions that you may have" Sango said._

 _"Do you enjoy living in the lifestyle, Sango?" Kagome asked since she was curious as to what Sango might say._

 _"I was scared at first don't get me wrong, but when you found yourself the right Master, the right Dominant to train you in the dark pleasure. Your world becomes magical and finally learn how to fly. With my Master, Master Miroku, he has shown you a world full of unimaginable pleasure and love. A love that comes once in a lifetime. I just hope that one day, someone will take care of you the way Master Miroku takes care of me. Whether its in or out of the club" Sango said._

 _"That would be nice" Kagome said softly._

 _"Don't give up hope Kaggs, your day of happiness will come" Sango said with a smile on her face. Kagome simply nodded her head as she finished up on her make-up. She decided to go for a much more natural look with light pink eyeshadow and nude lips since Sango explained to her that the Masters appreciate a much more subtle look._

 _"Well I think I am done" Kagome said as she finally put away her make-up bag._

 _"Excellent. Now do you remember everything I told you?" Sango asked._

 _"Yes I do. Don't shy away from them and always give them the correct answer and don't lie" Kagome said._

 _"Good. Now I just have a few questions for you" Sango said and Kagome nodded her head._

 _"What kind of underwear are you wearing and when was it the last time you waxed down there?" Sango asked._

 _"Sango?! You can't be serious?" Kagome asked._

 _"Oh I am deadly serious. Now answer me." Sango said with a serious look on her face as she waited for Kagome to answer her._

 _"Yesterday and I am wearing a black silk and lace thong" Kagome said with a sigh._

 _"Good job Kagome. Now we don't have to worry about anything" Sango said with a squealed._

 _"Why?" Kagome asked._

 _"Well I let you in on a little secret. One of the reason why I got the job in the first place is because I removed my panties and gave them a little glimpse of my pussy. The Masters loved it" Sango said._

 _"What?!" Kagome practically screamed at her bestfriend._

 _"Don't worry you'll be fine besides I'm not asking you to do, I'm just giving you some pointers" Sango said with a smiled._

 _"Oh boy" Kagome said with a sigh. Kagome grabbed her small purse and made sure that her keys and cellphone were in her purse. After leaving her bedroom, Kagome saw Sango standing right beside as she made it to the living room. After saying their goodbyes, Sango smiled at Kagome one last time._

 _"Now go knock 'em dead and look sexy while doing it" Sango said as she and Kagome headed straight for the door that lead them outside of their apartment. Now that Sango is going to be living at Noire with Miroku, Sango realled hoped that Kagome got this job because if she didn't then Kagome wouldn't be able to live in this apartment and Kagome would have to go back to stripping just to survive in this world._

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

So now here Kagome sat as she waited for someone to call out her name. It was now two in the afternoon, which means someone will be calling out her name any minute now.

"Ms. Higurashi?" A voice said. Kagome looked at where the voice appeared and was amazed at what she saw. It was a beautiful woman who appeared to be in her forty's wearing a beautiful laced up black dress that hugged her body in all of the right placed with black stiletto heels.

"Yes I'm Ms. Higurashi " Kagome said.

"We are ready for you" The older woman said with a smile and Kagome nodded her head as she stood up from her chair and headed straight for the older woman.

!

!

!

!

There she sat in front of three beautiful womans and Kagome never felt so small in her entire life. After stating their names and who they were Kagome, Kagome became even more nervous. How the hell is going to survive an interview with them?

"Don't worry miss, we don't bite. Well at least not hard anyway" The older woman who greeted Kagome at the receptionist hall. Her name is Kaede shio and she is one of the most well loved Dominatrix in Tokyo. She and her other female co-workers who were Dominatrix as well were the ones that handle most of the male clients that walked through their doors. Even though XPLICIT is consider one of the most elite clubs in Tokyo, it didn't compare to the life and beauty that appeared in its sister club Noire.

As Kagome remained quiet as she nodded her head. The other female Dominatrix each cleared their throats.

"Now I understand that you are Sango's friend. Am I correct?" The female named Tsubaki Hebi asked and Kagome nodded her head.

"Yes. She and I are very close" Kagome said.

"Now may I ask what brought you here?" The other female who went by the name of Tsukiyomi Hoshi asked.

"Well I honestly believe that with my help that I can really help this place become much more than what it is. With my help, The Masters of XPLICIT will finally shine" Kagome said with a smile.

Both Tsukiyomi and Tsubaki began to giggle softly as Kaede quickly pulled out the file that read Kagome's name.

"Now it says here that you never finished high school and yet you honestly believe that with your help, we can finally make this place grow? The problem is that I see here Kagome is that we don't need much. We are already the best of the best and what we truly need is someone to help out one of our Directors" Kaede said.

"Yes I understand that. I didn't mean for my answer to come out the way it did. I apologize" Kagome said.

"Yes well, the other problem I see is the fact that you don't have a high school diploma for that matter. Now I understand that you worked as a stripper and normally in that kind of lifestyle, you don't need one. However in here you do. Now we may not be your typical club but all of our employees and clients must show proof us these kinds of documents. Do you understand what I am saying Kagome?" Kaede said.

"Yes and I understand. I promise that I will work on that. I'll get my GED if I have to" Kagome said.

"You seem like a nice girl Kagome and as much as I like Sango and consider her one of my friends, I'm sorry but I can't help you. Rules are rules?" Kaede said and Kagome couldn't help but slouch her shoulders. Never in her life as she felt so defeated then she did now. She really was hoping for a fresh start but now it looks like her life will remain at Shikon.

Kagome sighed.

"I understand and I appreciate your time" Kagome said as she immediately got up from her chair and headed straight for the door, however she soon stopped and realized what Sango had told her earlier.

 _"Don't be afraid to get a little bold if you have to. The girls will love that" Sango said._

Were these the girls that Sango was talking about and if so then maybe...

"Ms. Higurashi, is everything alright?" Kaede asked and Kagome couldn't help but smile softly before turning around. She smiled at the three Dominatrix.

"Actually I do have a little gift. A way of thanking you for this interview" Kagome said as she slowly lifted up her black pencil skirt and slowly removed the lace thong that she was. Giving the girls a glimpse of her smooth and slight wet pussy, Kagome felt empowered before placing the undergarment on the desk in front of the girls.

"Thank you again ladies and have a good day" Kagome said as grabbed her purse off of the floor and went straight for the door. As soon as she exited the room and out of the halls, Tsukiyomi turned herself around and smirked at the girls.

"I like her" she said and Tsubaki smiled as well as she nodded her head.

"She is definitely what we need in this place" Tsubaki said.

"And she is everything that Sesshomaru described her to be" Kaede said as she nodded her head.

"So what are you going to do now?" Tsukiyomi asked.

"Well I think its time to inform the Boss" Kaede said as she immediately picked up the thong from her desk and placed it inside of her purse. As soon as she made it to the door, Kaede gave a wink to the girls

"Go get 'em tiger" Tsubaki said and Tsukiyomi couldn't help but purr loudly enough for Kaede to hear. Kaede giggle and immediately walked out of the room and headed straight for Sesshomaru's office.

!

!

!

!

Sesshomaru had waited all afternoon to see how the interview with Kagome had gone. He immediately heard her voice talking to the ladies and even though it was his first time hearing her speak, her tone and her entire aura was enough to bring him to his knees. Never in his life as he experience such pleasure by a mere voice. Which is why he knew right then and there that Kagome will be perfect for this job.

She was just the kind of person that will be able to bring life back into this club and maybe hopefully shed some light to his best friend's life. Ever since Inuyasha had lost his fiancé in a horrible accident, Inuyasha has become more distant and cold. Its been four years and since the accident and he has been with anyone else. Instead he became a thrill seeker and lived life to the fullest.

Maybe with Kagome around the club, Inuyasha might be able to go back to his old life and just enjoy it with his friends and family, instead seeking death wherever he goes. Sesshomaru could only hope that this might work because if it doesn't then Sesshomaru will have to come to the conclusion that Inuyasha won't be saved.

Nonsense.

Everybody is capable of being saved, and for Inuyasha, his savior is going to be Kagome Higurashi.

However if Sesshomaru was being true to him self then he would admit that he wanted Kagome all to himself. To show her just how beautiful she truly is and for her to experience his world and live a life filled with pleasure and passion. A life that Sesshomaru craved to give. However in a few short days, Kagome will eventually belong to Inuyasha .

Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Enter" Sesshomaru said, knowing exactly who it was.

As soon as the doors opened, Sesshomaru saw Kaede enter his room with a smirk on her face.

"So how did it go?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well I am pleased to announce that the interview went very well. Just like you said it will" Kaede said as she took a seat in front of Sesshomaru's desk and crossed her legs. Sesshomaru on the other hand, leaned back on his chair and folded his hand on top of his lap and smirk.

"Are you sure about that Kaede. I heard that you were a bit rough on her" Sesshomaru said and Kaede returned the smirk.

"Well of course I was. I wanted to make sure that she was perfect for the job" Kaede said.

"And what do you think?' Sesshomaru asked.

"Well just like you said, Kagome has this innocence about her. To be honest it was quite cute and I find it hard to believe that she is an exotic dancer. However the girls and I really adore her. She is perfect for the job" Kaede said. It amazed Sesshomaru how much he hated the thought of Kagome working as an exotic dancer. Even though a body like hers is meant for worshipping, to work at a lace like Shikon is highly dangerous for a girl like Kagome.

"Yes well once she is hired, she won't have to be working at Shikon ever again. Also I am glad that you and girls enjoyed her presence" Sesshomaru said

"Yes well when are you going to hire her. Inuyasha returns next week and we are going to need a new secretary once he arrives. I just hope Inuyasha doesn't grow to hate her" Kaede said.

"Well if he does then oh well. Kagome is here to stay for however long she wishes" Sesshomaru said.

"Well that's good" Kaede said as she got off the chair. "Oh and Kagome left you a little presense. Enjoy" Kaede said as she winked. She pulled out Kagome's underwear from her pocket and placed right on top of Sesshomaru's lap before placing Kagome's folder on his desk. As soon as Kaede left the room, Sesshomaru picked up Kagome's underwear and brought it to his lips. After taking a whiff of Kagome's atural scent, Sesshomaru eyes grew red with want. Wanting the young girl that he has yet to meet.

Yes this place is going to become interesting when Kagome starts working here.

Sesshomaru placed Kagome's underwear inside his pocket and immediately pulled out his phone. Since Kaede had left Kagome's folder on his desk, Sesshomaru had decided to give Kagome a call and congratulate her on her new job. After a few rings, her phone went straight to voicemail.

"Hi this is Kagome, please leave a message and I will get back to you shortly" Kagome had said in her voicemail.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi, this is Sesshomaru Taisho. The Director here at Club XPLICIT, I am please to announce that you have been hire to work for us as Assistant Director's secretary. Please come by the club next Monday at seven in the morning to start on your new job. I look forward to meeting you Ms. Higurashi and have a wonderful day, goodbye" Sesshomaru said. Once he hanged up the phone and placed it back in his pocket, Sesshomaru's hand lingered on Kagome's laced thong.

Oh yes he is definitely going to be enjoying these Sesshomaru thought with a smirk.

!

!

!

!

Yay chapter one is finally finished. I hoped you all enjoyed it since I had a lot of fun writing it. A lot of big things are going to be happening in this chapter and I hope you guys are prepared for this crazy ride I have prepared you for.

Take Care

Until Next time

Anna

Next story to be updated: Alphas of the Underworld: The Demonic King

 **NEXT TIME ON CLIAMED CHAPTER 2: COURAGE: MEETING THE MASTERS.**

 **"Oh my God I am so sorry. God I can't believe this is happening to me" Kagome said as she noticed the damage she has done on his car. God her insurance company and Sango is going to kill her for this.**

 **"I swear I will repay you as soon as I can" Kagome said as she buried her face into her hands.**

 **"Kagome relax, it is just a car" Sesshomaru said and Kagome couldn't help but shake her head.**

 **"Just a car? You can't be serious Mr. Taisho, I just destroyed your vehicle" Kagome said as she pointed to his vehicle. The poor girl must be in shock seeing as though it was just a small bump. The only damage it did was leave a small dent and scratch on the two cars.**

 **"Like I said Kagome, its going to be fine. Now do you have car insurance" Sesshomaru asked.**

 **"Yes I do, Mr. Taisho" Kagome said.**

 **Okay number one, what did I tell you about calling me Mr. Taisho? And number two, everything is going to be okay" Sesshomaru said before placing his hand on Kagome shoulders. 'Now why don't you and I go to the café for some lunch and discuss the situation there" Sesshomaru added.**

 **Kagome nodded her head. "If you want to fire me then go ahead. I won't you or this place" Kagome said.**

 **"Now why would I fire someone as gorgeous as you?" Sesshomaru asked causing the you girl beside him to blush.**


	2. Courage: Meeting The Masters

AN: Wow I honestly believed that you guys weren't going to enjoy the first chapter or that this story would become such a huge hit. Thank you to everybody that has followed and favorite this story, you guys are awesome.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, only this plot is and any new character that I may introduce.

!

!

!

!

Chapter 2: Courage: Meeting the Masters

Miko.

That's was Kagome's nickname back when she was a stripper in one of Tokyo's adult entertainment club, The Shikon. She was consider the client's favorite entertainer, so it was no surprise to Kagome that her boss wouldn't like the idea that she was quitting the place. However, for Kagome this was a chance for her to start a new life. To actually be able to become something better and not live the rest of her life as a dancer.

Even though she enjoys dancing, the fact that she had to take off her clothes in front of hundred of men and woman always left a bad taste in her mouth. Before becoming an exotic dancer, Kagome always dreamed about becoming a professional dancer, however that dreamed died when she lost both of parents. Her father had passed away in a car accident and her mother was murdered in her very own home.

An incident that Kagome blames herself because she was there in the house when it happened and Kagome couldn't do anything to stop them from attacking. For that one split second, Kagome failed her mother and promise she made to her father. Even though her parents left her some money in the bank, just in case something happened to them, Kagome will not be able to receive that money until she is twenty-five years old. If Kagome can survive four more years working at Shikon then once she turns twenty-five, Kagome will finally get the opportunity to leave the strip joint.

Thankfully now that Kagome will be working at XPLICIT, who knows if she'll ever need her inheritance now. As Kagome stared at her reflection and with her Bluetooth piece in her ear, Kagome sighed softly as she spoke with Sango on the phone. Now that Sango is going to be living with her Dominant, Master Miroku, Kagome had a feeling that the apartment is going to get very lonely now.

"Okay let me explain to you about the girls. Mistress Kaede in a way is the leader of the girls. She the one that makes sure that all of the girls are doing their jobs, whether they are Dominatrix or submissive. She is also consider one of the best in the world" Sango said.

"You know you are making me even more nervous about today, don't you Sango?" Kagome said.

"Well it is my job to prepare you. After all I did used to work there" Sango said as she giggled softly.

"Yea well I wish you can come with me. I don't know how I'll be able to make it to the front door" Kagome said.

"Just call forth your inner Miko, if you ever need help Kagome. Also, remember that I am only a call away" Sango said and Kagome nodded her head.

"Yea hopefully Miko will help me out here. Can you tell me about the other Mistresses?" Kagome asked.

"Mistress Tsukiyomi is a sweetheart and probably the one who will try to befriend you. She always liked to help out as much as she can so if she gives you any advice, make sure you listen to her" Sango said.

"And what about the other one?" Kagome asked.

"Mistress Tsubaki is very cutthroat and she doesn't handle bullshit very well so try not mess up in front of her. Other than that, she does have a soft spot for girls first entering the scene and wants to learn about this lifestyle. If you are interested in joining, she is the one you would want to talk to. So tell me are you interested in joining?" Sango asked.

"I mean I don't know. I did some research just like you said and the lifestyle seems... I don't know" Kagome said as she tried to understand what she had learned over the weekend.

"I know its a lot to take in and it can be very intimidating but from what I know from experience is that it offers you to be free. When you give yourself to a Master who knows what he is doing, he will give you the world and show you what love can truly be" Sango explained.

"I just hope he is treating you well?" Kagome asked. Kagome had met Miroku a few times and during those times, Kagome had sensed a powerful aura seeping out of him. It was almost like he controlled the room and kill anyone who stood in his way. Now of course the man was very sweet to Kagome and even explained to her a little bit of the lifestyle, however Kagome made sure that she was still careful around him. Besides, Sango seemed very happy around Miroku and as long as Miroku treated her right, then Kagome wouldn't have to interfere in her best friend's relationship.

"Always looking out for me" Sango said with a giggle before adding "But to answer your question, the answer is yes, of course he is treating me well, he is nothing like my ex boyfriends" Sango said and Kagome couldn't help but smile at her best friend. Ever since Sango and Kagome have met when Kagome first became an exotic dancer, those two immediately got along so well that it almost seemed like they were sisters. Her friendship with Sango is what initially saved Kagome's life.

"So are you sure you don't need your car today, Sango?" Kagome asked as she continued to stare at herself as she made sure that what she was wearing wasn't too much for her or her new job.

"Don't worry about it, once you get enough money to buy your own, then you can give me back my car. Until then it is yours. Just promise me you'll be careful with it?" Sango asked.

"You know I will Sango" Kagome said as she sat on her bed and began to strap in her black stilettos heels.

'Excellent. Now how is the dress fitting you?" Sango asked.

"It feels nice to actually be wearing clothes to work now" Kagome said as she softly giggle. Looking at the simple one shoulder black dress that she was now wearing, Kagome was glad that Sango had convince her to buy the dress over this past weekend. Afraid that it would be inappropriate for her new work place, Sango explained to her that it wasn't and that it had just the right amount of sexiness that Kagome needed to impresses her two new bosses.

"Are you sure this dress isn't too much Sango. I mean it is short?" Kagome asked. Not only was this dress too tight, but it stopped just below the knee.

"Don't worry Kagome, you look great. Beside I used to work for Master Inuyasha and Master Sesshomaru, I know what they like and don't like and trust me they are going to love the dress you are wearing" Sango said.

"Well I do feel pretty" Kagome said and Sango giggled softly.

"Yes you are Kagome and remember just be yourself. The Masters will appreciate you for that" Sango said and Kagome nodded her head.

"I just hope they like me. It'll will be kind of weird for me to be working there and my bosses don't like me" Kagome said as she began to apply her make-up.

"With your personality I highly doubt that Kagome. Just promise me you won't lie to them. The Master and even the Mistresses hate it when someone lies to them, especially to their faces" Sango said.

"Yea well I got nothing to hide" Kagome said.

"Are you sure about that Kagome? I mean what happens if they start asking you about your parents?" Sango said.

"Well as long as they don't bring it up then we shouldn't have a problem with it. You know how I hate talking about it Sango" Kagome said.

"Yes well you keep blaming yourself for what had happened to your mother and you are I both know that it wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could've done Kagome and you know that" Sango said.

Kagome sighed softly as she stopped what she was doing. She hated the fact that Sango was right and yet Kagome couldn't stop blaming herself. Working as a lawyer Kagome's mother, Mrs. Kiera Higurashi had dealt with many bad cases in the past and yet she loved her job and wanted to save as much people as she possibly could. Who knew that the last case she was working on was her last and the reason why she is dead in the first place.

Everybody knew how dangerous it was to get involved with cases that involved the gangs of Tokyo. Even with Kagome doing her best to convince her mother to drop the case, Kiera just wouldn't listen. With the evidence that Kiera had collected, she managed to send the leader Shichinintai to prison. Thinking that her mother is now safe that the case was over, Kagome sighed in relief.

However the very next day, both Kagome and Kiera were ambushed in their very own home. With Kagome tied up in the bathroom, there was no way that she would be able to save her mother for whatever fate had in stored for her. A few minutes later, Kagome heard gunshots and she knew immediately that her mother was gone. With the rest of the gang member out of her house, Kagome managed to free herself from the ropes. After leaving the bathroom, Kagome kept calling out her mother's name. By the time she made it to the living room, Kagome found her mother dead on the floor in her own pool of blood.

 _"Forgive me mommy" Kagome had said._

"Hello Kagome, are you there" Sango said and Kagome finally cleared her head. After releasing a soft sigh, Kagome responded.

"Yea Sango I am here" Kagome said softly.

'I am so sorry for bringing that up Kagome. I shouldn't have done that" Sango said and Kagome shook her head.

"No Sango its okay, I'm not mad at you. You were just looking out for me" Kagome said.

"Okay. Well anyway, Master Miroku is calling for me. Promise me that you will call me tonight and tell me everything that happened today. I want all of the details" Sango said and Kagome giggled softly.

"Yes of course I promise" Kagome said.

"Awesome. I love you Kagome" Sango said.

"Love you too Sango and take care" Kagome said.

"You too honey. Bye." Sango said before hanging up the phone. Once Kagome pulled out her Bluetooth, she placed it back inside of her purse. Now that her hair and make-up is finally done, Kagome is now ready to start the day.

"Alright. Here I go" Kagome said. After grabbing her crimson red shawl, she made sure that her phone and wallet were inside her purse. Once she was out the door, she made sure that everything was locked and secure. Driving up to Sango's 2017 Land Rover, Kagome felt a sense of power coursing through her. She was happy that she finally got a new job and hopefully after today, Kagome's new life is going to begin.

Once she typed up the address to the club onto the built in GPS, Kagome smiled softly as pulled out of the drive-way and headed straight for the club.

!

!

!

!

So many times Kagome had drove past this amazing and intimidating club, not even realizing what was inside of it. Now that she knows, Kagome began to wonder if it was even legal to run an establishment such as this. XPLICIT, one of Tokyo's most Elite and BDSM club, where humans and demon fulfill their darkest fanatasy. Thinking about all of the possibility that went on in this club, Kagome began to wonder if she will ever get involved in a place like this. Not just working as a secretary but become a member herself.

A place like this definitely brought excitement into Kagome's world and who knows maybe Kagome does have a dark side to her. Reading a few books and watching a few movies about the lifestyle over the weekend, had definitely made Kagome feel a certain way. However, she pushed it aside, thinking it was just her lack of relationships or any male intimacy. For over six years, Kagome devoted her life as a stripper. Not wanting a man to control her life, Kagome allowed herself to remain single. Yes there were times where Kagome had to pleasure herself in order to soothe the ache between her thighs, however she never allowed a man to touch her.

The only time a man has ever touched was on that horrible day.

Not wanting to think about the past, Kagome pushed those thoughts aside and immediately turned off her car. After grabbing her purse and shawl, Kagome finally stepped out of the car. Once the car was locked, Kagome made her way towards the club. Releasing a deep sigh, Kagome opened the door to the club and was immediately awe struck by the interior design.

The walls were painted black with paintings of Venetian and Masquerade masks on each corner of the main room. The couches and chairs were all a deep crimson color and there was a few black glass tables nearby as wells. The floors was made up of black marble that had a bit of crimson glitter painted on top. Overall it was beautiful club and it made Kagome happy to see that it seemed somewhat normal to her.

"And there she is" Kagome spotted Kaede in the corner, drinking a cup of coffee as she prepared herself for the day ahead. Kaede was wearing a tight black silk shirt with a tight leather pants that showed off each one of her beautiful curves with a pair of red heels. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her make-up was very subtle. For a woman who is clearly in her forties, Kaede looked amazing.

"Hello Kaede" Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Now I must say I was worried about you. I was afraid that we wouldn't see you today" Kaede said.

"Am I really that obvious?" Kagome said.

"Well that and the fact that you stayed in your car for about tem minutes. Nervous?" Kaede asked.

"A liitle" Kagome said as she remember what Sango had told her about them hating when people lie to them.

"Listen. This place can be very intimidating but I promise you that we are all nice people and we wouldn't make you do anything that will make you feel uncomfortable. So for now get that out of your head and smile, we don't want the Master thinking that you hate your job" Kaede said as she smiled softly at Kagome.

"Believe me I don't hate my job. I mean this place looks incredible" Kagome said as she couldn't help but stare out into the area in front of her.

Kaede giggle as she noticed the look of happiness in Kagome's face. It was almost like a kid who walked into a candy store for the very first time. Looking at Kagome's face, Kaede couldn't help but wonder how bad her old job must of been. Of course being an exotic dancer is no easy job and it did baffle Kaede that Kagome was an exotic dancer in the first place. The sweetness and innocent aura that radiated off of Kagome was intoxicating and Kaede only hoped that they wouldn't ruin a girl like Kagome by working in a place like this.

"Well I am glad you feel that way Kagome and remember I am here to answer any questions you may have. Now do you have any questions?" Kaede asked.

"Actually I am curious about one thing. The office where I had my interview is so different than this place and I was wondering who owned it and why I didn't have my interview here?" Kagome asked.

"Master Sesshomaru and his father owns that small building and the reason why we didn't have the interview here is because we were worried that you would end up afraid of us. Plus Master Sesshomaru wanted to see how you would react when seated in front of three of the greatest Dominatrix in Tokyo. He was actually seated in the office next to us when you had your interview and he was pleased with how you handle yourself. You even surprised him, Kagome" Kaede said.

"He was?" Kagome asked. She's now looking forward to meet the mysterious Master who had left her the message. His voice alone held a certain dominance to it and when Kagome heard him speak to her and way he said her name was enough to send her to her knees.

"Yes but I must warn you Kagome. Be very careful with Sesshomaru. The man may be a brilliant Master but his dominance is too much for you to handle and if you are not careful, that dominace can eat you alive" Kaede said with a serious tone in her voice.

"I understand" Kagome said as she tried to hide the fact that she was upset that Kaede told her something like that. She really was looking forward in meeting Sesshomaru.

"Now shall we begin your tour. Our clients start arriving at ten and it would make the Masters happy to see you prepare for your first day" Kaede said and Kagome nodded her head as she smiled softly.

"Well this room in particular is the lounge, almost like a waiting room. This is where the clients will wait to see us. Now remember, you are first person and last person they will see so make sure to always smile" Kaede said and Kagome nodded her head.

Next Kaede and Kagome moved over to the far end of the lounge and Kagome saw a rather large room. There was a desk and office chair and all the wall, Kagome spotted an empty bookcase, Kagome had a feeling that this room was going to end up becoming her office. The fact that it was plain despite the black walls and small paintings, Kagome was excited about it and she couldn't wait to start decorating it.

"I'm pretty sure that by now you realized that this office is yours now. When you get the chance, you may start decorationg it. However I would be careful on how you decorate it. Remember to not over due it. Picture and small items are acceptable and you are welcome to add to your new bookcase, but like I said, try to keep it professional" Kaede said and Kagome smiled.

"Yes of course, I understand" Kagome said and Kaede smiled once again.

"Excellent. Now through these halls, you will find all of our offices. This one right here belongs to Master Inuyasha, he will be the one you work under so be sure to always do what he says" Kaede said as pointed to the hall right next to Kagome's office. After looking inside of Master's Inuyasha office, she noticed that he had a lot of rewards and acheivements. The one next to the door read 'Fastest Rock Climber: Inuyasha Takahashi' and Kagome couldn't help but wondered as she thought about what Inuyasha did during his spare time.

"Now the one thing I want you to remember is this door right here" Kaede said as she and Kagome made it back to the lounge. Kagome noticed a rather large dark red door on the other side of the lounge and Kagome wondered why this door was so important in the first place because it looked quite ominous.

"What it is" Kagome asked.

"This is actually an elevator that leads us downstairs. The only problem is that someone has to keep operating it everytime we use it. Its actually going to be one of your jobs here at XPLICIT. Downstairs is where the magic happens and the area where we treat our clients. Now remember Kagome, you must never go downstairs unless you are with one of the Masters is that understood?" Kaede asked.

"Yes I understand Kaede" Kagome said.

"Don't worry Kagome. Once you stop overthinking it you'll do great here" Just remember what I told you okay" Kaede said and Kagome smiled softly. Maybe Kaede is right. All Kagome had to do is stop thinking about all of possible ways that she might fail and start thinking about the positive ways. Who knows maybe working here would be fun after all.

Suddenly the front door had opened and in came a man with long silver hair and cute little dog ears sitting on top. Kagome immediately had the urge to touch them but of course she pulled back.

"Morning" the man said before taking a sip of his coffee. After spotting Kagome standing next to Kaede, the man immediately stopped and stared at the young girl before him. What hell was a girl like her doing in a place like this.

"Who is she?" the man asked.

"This is Kagome Higurashi. She is your new secretary. Kagome this is Master Inuyasha Takahashi, she will be your new boss" Kaede said as she introduced the two of them.

"Please to meet you Mr. Takahashi" Kagome said as she held out her hand. Once Inuyasha shook her hand, he immediately let go and turned his attention towards Kaede. "Can I speak with you in my office?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course Sir" Kaede said with a smile before turning her attention towards Kagome. "Why don't you wait for me in your office Kagome, we will finish talking once I am done with Master Inuyasha" Kaede added and Kagome nodded her head as she headed toward her office where she decided to place her bag and turn on her computer. After Inuyasha escorted Kaede to his office, he immediately closed the door, hoping that Kagome wouldn't disturb or hear him.

"What the hell is that girl doing here in XPLICIT" Inuyasha asked in a very hushed toned.

"Don't ask me, ask Sesshomaru. He was the one who hired her in the first place" Kaede said as she scowled at Inuyasha.

"Why would he hired someone like her in the first place. You and I know very well that she won't survive in our world. She is too..." Inuyasha couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Kagome was a young innocent girl who was hired by Sesshoamru.

"Innocent? Naïve?" Kaede asked.

"Yes a girl like that doesn't belong in this world. A Dom could tear her apart if she is not careful" Inuyasha said.

"Yea well like I said, ask Sesshomaru. He is the one who hired her in the first place. If you are so concerned about her then let Sesshomaru know and maybe he will do something about it. Remember this is Sesshomaru's club and only he has the power to dismiss anyone from this place" Kaede said. She hated the fact that Inuyasha didn't like the idea of Kagome working here, especially since Kagome is Inuyasha's new secretary. Even Kaede and the girls were starting to like Kagome.

Hopefully Sesshomaru gets here soon before Inuyasha's loses it.

!

!

!

!

After Kagome placed her cellphone and wallet inside of her desk drawer, she placed her purse under the desk and pulled out a small notebook. Writing down everything that Kaede had told her from before, Kagome waited for Kaede to show up. It was now nine-thirty in the morning and Kagome was starting to get nervous at the fact that the clients were going to start showing up any minute now and Kagome wasn't sure how she should approach them.

Knock knock

"Yes how can I help you?" Kagome said as she lifted her head and smile, Standing on her doorway was a man with long silver hair and the most beautiful golden eyes she has ever seen. With markings on his face and forehead, Kagome was taken back at how beautiful he looked. As he smirked and shook his head slowly, the man finally spoke.

"Sango has told me quite a lot about you but forgive me for saying this but you are a lot beautiful in real life then in a picture" The man said. Kagome immediately recognized the voice and seeing the man standing in her office made her slightly nervous. No man should be that good looking and not be single at the moment.

"You must be Mr. Taisho" Kagome said as she stood up from her chair and walked around her desk. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, please to meet you Sir" Kagome said with a smile as she gave him her hand.

"Please call me Sesshomaru and the pleasure is all mine. Forgive me for scaring you, you seemed so lost in thought when I first entered the room. Are you nervous about working if you don't mind me asking?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome couldn't help but giggle softly.

"Yea its a lot different but I think I can manage here" Kagome said with a smiled.

"That's good to hear. Now I'm sure Kaede has explained to you how we run things around here. Am I correct?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes Sir. Actually, Mr. Takahashi asked to speak with her when he got here so I am sure that she is still in his office" Kagome said.

"Taisho!" Both Sesshomaru and Kagome heard Inuyasha's booming voice calling out his name, causing Kagome to slightly flinch. He wasn't sure why but Sesshomaru immediately placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder. After making sure she was alright, Sesshomaru sighed.

"Well I guess its time to say hello to the pup. I hope to see you again soon Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he pulled his hand away from her shoulder.

"Yes of course Sir" Kagome said. She wasn't sure whether or not she call him by his first name, however seeing the smirk on his face made Kagome blush.

"Good girl" Sesshomaru said with a wink and left the room. Once he was gone and out of sight, Kagome sighed in relief as she manage to drag her feet back to her desk. After she took a seat, Kagome went back to writing.

!

!

!

!

 _"Yes of course Sir"_ Sesshomaru couldn't help but play those words in his head. Kagome possessed the perfect attitude that any submissive should have. Without even realizing what she did, Kagome made the inner Dom in Sesshomaru growl happily. Perhaps introducing Kagome to their world wouldn't be such a bad idea after all since its clearly that Kagome will fit right in here perfectly and with the right amount of training, Kagome can truly become the perfect sub.

"Excellent" Sesshomaru said softly not even realizing that he made it to Inuyasha's office or the fact that Inuyasha heard what he just said.

"What is so excellent, Sesshomaru? Because clearly this little stunt you did is not excellent" Inuyasha said as he glared at his best friend. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had a very unique relationship. The two of them had been friends since Inuyasha first met Sesshomaru in college. Since they were both dog demons, they manage to establish a friendship since there many of their kind left on the planet.

Of course it was a rather odd friendship but nonetheless, Inuyasha was happy to have Sesshomaru in his life. Sesshomaru was there when Inuyasha lost his fiancé in a terrible accident. Her death left a huge scar in Inuyasha's heart and ever since then Inuyasha hasn't been able to move on with his life. All he could think about was the love of his life.

Kikyo, Kaede's younger sister.

"Would you cease all of this screaming Takahashi, before you scare your new secretary?" Sesshomaru said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. After taking a seat next to Kaede, Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha.

"She's the reason why I am upset in the first place, Tasho" Inuyasha said with a glare on his face.

"And what exactly did she do to you that made you so upset in the first place. I doubt its her looks because I have to say that Kagome is a very beautiful young girl. Even if she is a human" Sesshomaru said however Inuyasha remained silent.

"You know, you got like this when we first hired Sango, but after a while you warmed up to her and hell you even introduced her to one of the seniors Dom at Noire. Tell me Are you going to keep acting like this everytime we hire a new secretary? Because if you ask me this shit is starting to get very old Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said as he lean back on his chair.

"Yea you're right this is fucking pointless. Of course you wouldn't understand Taisho" Inuyasha said as he continued to glare at Sesshomaru and Kaede.

"Understand what Inuyasha? Please enlighten me with this theory that you have about this female being so damn horrible" Sesshomaru said as he stood up. There were times when Sesshomaru truly cared about his friendship with Inuyasha, however in this very moment, Sesshomaru was tempted to strangle the young half-demon.

"That girl, Kagome Higurashi. You do realize that she is a stripper right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes and so was Sango when we first hired her but she ended up quitting her job at the club because she enjoyed working here" Sesshomaru said as he folded his arms across his chest, waiting to see what Inuyasha is going to say next.

'I don't know there is something weird about her, Sesshomaru. Something about her seems off" Inuyasha said.

"You do realize she used to be a stripper right? Beside Sango explained to me over the weekend that Kagome ended up quiting her job, of course she also told me that her old boss was furious with Kagome's decision" Sesshomaru said.

"Exactly! What if someone tracks down Kagome and realize that she works here now. That's the kind of stupidity that can bring the press involved and you and I both know how bad that could end" Inuyasha said as he tried his best to persuade Sesshomaru into firing Kagome. A girl like her usually is never up to no good and Inuyasha had a sneaking suspicion about Kagome.

Clearly she is hiding something.

"Honestly Inuyasha, you are nuts and maybe if you get to know Kagome a little bit better then maybe you will see that she is just a young girl trying to survive in this world. Give her chance Inuyasha because I can guarantee you that Kagome will surprise" Sesshomaru said.

"Keh, whatever you say Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said.

"Excellent" Sesshomaru said after sniffing the air to make sure that Kagome was alright by herself and that was when Sesshomaru caught a whiff of a familiar scent. "Kaede, you client is here. Make sure that Kagome knows what she is doing" Sesshomaru said and Kaede immediately got off her chair.

"Yes of course Sir" Kaede said. She was happy at the fact that Inuyasha decided to give Kagome a chance. Hopefully the two of them will be able to get along with each other. Once Kaede left the room, Inuyasha took a seat before glaring at Sesshomaru once again.

"Know this Sesshomaru. Kagome is my secretary. Any mistakes she makes and I will fire her" Inuaysha said and Sesshoamru couldn't but glare at Inuaysha.

"Yea we'll see how that ends won't we Takahashi" Sesshomaru said as he stood up from his chair and immiediately left Inuyasha's office. Deciding it was best to check out the clients at Noire, Seshhomaru waved goodbye at both Kagome and Kaede. Seeing the smile on Kagome's face had in fact eased the tension that was slowly building inside of him.

!

!

!

!

It was around lunch time when Kagome had spotted Tsukiyomi saying goodbye to her latest clients of the day. Seeing Kaede and the girls interact with their clients had put a smile on Kagome's face. Yes it was slightly weird what they did to the clients, however seeing the looks on the client's face after they left made it worth it.

"I have no idea what you guys do to them but its incredible" Kagome said to Tsukiyomi.

"Always remember that our clients are just normal human beings and that we must treat them the same as we would to any other person. Yes the therapy we provide here is different but it helps them cope with the outside world" Tsukiyomi said.

"So this is what this place is like then. Its a therapy clinic to those who needs special treatment?" Kagome asked.

"Pretty much. except it involves whips and chains" Tsukiyomi said with a wink, causing Kagome to giggle softly.

"By the way when can I go on my lunch break?" Kagome asked.

"You can go now if you want. Our afternoon clients doesn't arrive until after two in the afternoon. Just let Inuyasha know that you are going on your lunch break. Don't want the pup to freak out on us when he realizes that you have gone missing" Tsukiyomi said.

"Alright. I'll let him know" Kagome said as she grabbed her purse

"Alright see you later Kagome" Tsukiyomi said as she waved goodbye to Kagome and headed straight for her office. To finish off on some paperwork before heading out for a quick lunch. After making sure Kagome had everything she needed inside of her purse, Kagome headed straight for Inuyasha's office. After knocking on his door, she heard Inuyasha telling her to enter.

"Excuse me Sir, but I'm out for a quick lunch. Do you need anything?" Kagome asked and Inuaysha shook his head.

'Thank you but I'm good for now. Make sure you clock out and please let me know when you get back" Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded her head.

"Yes of course Sir. Thank you and I'll be back soon" Kagome said.

"Enjoy your lunch Kagome" Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded her head before leaving his office. After she clocked out, she left the building and headed straight for Sango's car. Once inside, she placed her bag on the passenger side seat and immediately turned on the car. Once the door was shut, she slowly backed out of the parking spot but immediately stop when she felt something hit the back of her car. She noticed a black car on her blind side and immediately cursed at herself.

"Shit" Kagome said and immediately got out of the car. She noticed that both of the cars had a small dent and few scratches on it, however Kagome immediately began to panic when she saw that the driver of the car was none other then Sesshomaru Taisho.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome slowly nodded her head but the fact of the matter is that she wasn't alright.

"Oh my God I am so sorry. God I can't believe this is happening to me" Kagome said as her body began to shake. God her insurance company and Sango is going to kill her for this.

"I swear I will repay you as soon as I can" Kagome said as she buried her face into her hands. Too embarrassed to see the look on Sesshomaru's face, Kagome buried her face into her hands. There was no way she would be able to fix this all of this.

"Kagome relax, it is just a car" Sesshomaru said and Kagome couldn't help but shake her head after lifting it up.

"Just a car? You can't be serious Mr. Taisho, I just destroyed your vehicle" Kagome said as she pointed to his vehicle. The poor girl must be in shock seeing as though it was just a small bump. The only damage it did was leave a small dent and scratches on the two cars.

"Like I said Kagome, its going to be fine. Now do you have car insurance" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes I do, Mr. Taisho" Kagome said.

"Okay number one, what did I tell you about calling me Mr. Taisho? And number two, everything is going to be okay" Sesshomaru said before placing his hand on Kagome shoulders. "Now why don't you and I go to the café for some lunch and discuss the situation there" Sesshomaru added.

Kagome nodded her head. "If you want to fire me then go ahead. I won't be mad at you or this place" Kagome said with a pout.

"Now why would I fire someone as gorgeous as you?" Sesshomaru asked causing the young girl beside him to blush before nodding her head. Once Kagome manage to park her car once again. She grabbed her purse and headed for Sesshomaru's car. He had just opened the passenger side for her once she reached his side. After getting inside and made sure that she had on her seatbelt, Kagome sighed once again.

Sesshomaru was driving the latest new BMW i8, which means the insurance company is really going to hate Kagome for this. It was a beautiful car with its amazing custom paint job of crimson red, however Kagome had no idea how she was going to repay Sesshomaru. Even if the damage was minimal.

"I don't how but I will repay you back Sesshomaru. If I have to work for you for the rest of my life then I will" Kagome said.

"Relax Doll, You don't have to repay me nor do you have to work for me for the rest of your life. By this time next week, this car is going to look brand new" Sesshomaru said and Kagome nodded her head. Did Sesshomaru ust call her Doll? Whether he meant it as a term of endearment or not, it still made Kagome slightly blush. Feeling the warmth spread across her face, Kagome slightly turned her head away and stared out of the window.

The drive to the café was short which Kagome didn't mind at all. Being this close to Sesshomaru and with no way to escape made Kagome slightly nervous. He was her boss and he made Kagome feel things that Kagome has never felt before.

 _"Damn it Kagome get you mind out of the gutter. This is your boss"_ Kagome said to herself. After Sesshomaru pulled into the parking spot, he immediately got out of the car and opened the door for Kagome. Once again Kagome blushed as Sesshomaru held out his hand and help Kagome out of the car.

 _"Either this guy is a true gentleman or he is up to something"_ Kagome added as she smiled softly and thanked Sesshomaru for helping her out of the car. After the two of them entered the café, they immediately placed their order to the waitress standing behind of the registered. Kagome decided to order a Thai chicken salad with lemonade and Sesshomaru ordered a turkey club sandwich with a lemonade as well.

Once the two of them were done ordering, they took a seat at one of the booths that had a view of the city.

"So how are you liking your job so far, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome was glad that Sesshomaru was making small talk because she wasn't sure how she would be able to handle the awkward silence between the two of them. "It's great. A little weird because this is my first time working at a place like that" Kagome said and then she realize that she had jeopardize her job moments ago when she scratched into Sesshomaru's car.

"Again Sesshomaru I am so sorry about earlier. I meant it when I said that I will find a way to make it up to you" Kagome said as she pouted once again.

Seeing Kagome pout the way she did gave Sesshomaru the urge to lean forward and give Kagome a quick kiss on her lips, just to see how she would react. However he had a feeling that he would enjoy it too much and that he wouldn't be able to focus on the real reason why he hired Kagome in the first place. Also Kagome must never know the real reason why Sesshomaru hired her in the first place and that is to save Inuyasha's life.

Lately Inuyasha has been doing a lot of risk taking activity that it made Sesshomaru slightly nervous. Yes Inuyasha may be an idiot at times, however Sesshomaru would be devastated if Inuyasha lost his life, even if it was his idiotic lifestyle that sent him to his grave.

"Don't worry about it Kagome. I know you didn't mean it. Accidents do happen Kagome, but its okay. I am not mad at you" Ssshomaru said. Kagome did her best to nod her head, however she was still going to find a way to make it up to Sesshomaru. One way or the other.

"However there is something I want you to promise me, Kagome" Sesshomaru said.

"What it is Sir?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru smirked. "This is a dangerous world you have entered Kagome. So promise me that no matter what happens, to always be true to yourself and to what you want in life. Never let anyone or anything tell you that you are not good enough, because I can tell that you Ms. Kagome Higurashi are destined for great things" Sesshomaru said and Kagome nodded her head.

Not sure what he meant by that, Kagome had the urge to ask him but decided not too. As their food and drinks finally arrived, Kagome quietly ate her food as she thought about what Sesshomaru had told her. Watching Kagome eat her food, Sesshomaru had a feeling that their lives will forever change the moment Kagome sees the beauty that lives within his lifestyle. One way or the other, Kagome had the power to either make his world beautiful or destroy it and sadly Sesshomaru promised himself that he would endure any type of pain Kagome inflicts on him.

Because the truth was, Sesshomaru wanted Kagome all to himself, however he made a promise to Inuyasha's parents before they died that he would always watch out for him. Even if it means handing Kagome over to him then Sesshomaru would do it. He would much rather live a life alone then see his best friend destroy his.

!

!

!

!

Yay chapter 2 is done. I am so happy with how this chapter turned out and I do hope that you enjoyed it as well. Please disregard any misspelling at grammar error that you may find, I promise I would go back and fix them. Also if you have any questions or anything that you would like to see in the story, then please don't hesitate to ask. One thing I do enjoy more is reading reviews, so please let me know what you think about so far with this story.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna

Next Story to be updated: Undisclosed Desire Chapter 7: Little Sister

 **NEXT TIME ON CLAIMED CHAPTER 3: DIFFERENCE BETWEEN WANTING AND NEEDING.**

 **"You know I was really hoping for a fresh new start, Sesshomaru. Maybe I think its best if I should return to my old job and just work there until something better happens. I mean its clearly that Inuyasha never liked me in the first place" Kagome said as she wiped the tears away from her face.**

 **"Let me ask you this Kagome. How badly do you want your job back?" Sesshomaru asked. The fact that Inuyasha had actually fired Kagome had left a bad taste in Sesshomaru's mouth. Not only because of the fact that he enjoys Kagome company but the fact that Kagome might just end up returning to her old job at the Shikon made Sesshomaru's blood boil.**

 **"Believe me Sesshomaru. I don't want to live the rest of my life as a stripper. These past few weeks have the been the best and fact that I can finally save some money and not have to worry about struggling feels amazing. So honestly Sesshomaru I would do anything to get my job back as Inuyasha's secretary" Kagome said.**

 **"Alright then. This is what you have to do" Sesshomaru said as he leaned forward and whispered softly into Kagome's ears. After hearing Sesshomaru's plan, Kagome couldn't help but gasp at what Sesshomaru has in mind. There is no way in hell Kagome would be able to do something like that and not make a complete fool of herself.**


	3. Difference Between Wanting And Needing

AN: Thank you all once again who is enjoying this story so far.

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Guest: Guess you have to keep reading to find out who Kagome ends up with.**

 **Hobo Ghost: Very happy with how I made Sesshomaru. I definitely wanted him to be serious but have a flirty side as well, which of course Kagome will be the only who sees this particular side of him.**

 **S-chan08: I'm happy that you enjoyed this interesting side of him. Even though he will have some serious moments throughout the story I still wanted him to be somewhat playful and charming. Of course I'm not going to overdue to the point where he becomes a completely different person from what we are used to. With it this story being both Inu/Kag and Sess/Kag, its going to end with Kagome only choosing one of them. I think once we get to a certain point in the story, you'll soon realize who Kagome will end up choosing.**

 **TigerFire: Very happy you are enjoying this story so far.**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. However this plot is and any new character I decide to create are of course mine.

!

!

!

!

Chapter 3: Difference between wanting and needing.

A few weeks have past since Kagome and Sesshomaru had their little lunch date after Kagome backed onto his car and despite Sesshomaru being her boss, Kagome was able to establish a unique sort of friendship with him. At least he was a lot better to hang around with then her other boss Inuyasha. Still Kagome hated the fact that Inuyasha kept ignoring her for whatever reason and it made working with him slightly uncomfortable. However the girls and Sesshomaru made her job more enjoyable with their silly antics and not so innocent conversations.

Unlike her old job, they made her feel welcome and even invited Kagome to hang out with them on the weekend whenever Sango was away spending some time with her Master. Even though she wasn't a part of the lifestyle, they still made her feel welcome and even asked any questions that Kagome had.

After Kagome had enter the club, she walked over to her small office and placed her bag on the chair before walking over to the break room, where she spotted Mistress Tsubaki drinking some coffee.

"Good morning" Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Kagome. Looking beautiful as always" Tsubaki said as she noticed the black dress she was wearing. It was a simple strapless dress with a crimson belt tied around the waist. She had curls in her hair and soft make-up applied to her face. Its no wonder that Sesshomaru's nickname for her was Doll, because with those big dark blue eyes, Kagome actually did look like a Doll.

"Thanks" Kagome said before pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Kagome, I want to thank you for the other day" Tsubaki said.

"Oh what did I do?" Kagome asked as she sat next to Tsubaki on the small table.

"Well you remember my client from last thursday, Mr. Fukoshimo?" Tsubaki asked and Kagome nodded her head after taking a few more sips of her coffee.

"Well ever since his interaction with you, I've noticed that his behavior have improved greatly. He is actually looking forward to seeing you today?" Tsubaki said with a smile on her face. Kagome couldn't help but smile as she thought about Mr. Fukoshimo. All she did was say hello to the older gentleman and gave him some green tea to help calm his nerves.

"Well you are welcome Mistress, but I honestly didn't really do anything. I mean I just said hi and gave him some tea" Kagome said.

"Well it was that little small gesture that actually helped him. The thing about Mr. Fukoshimo is that he is a very quiet man. He has no wife nor kids of his own and because of his condition, its very hard for him to find love in this world. Which is why he comes here, to help boost his spirit.

"Oh it such a shame to hear that, I think Mr. Fukoshimo is a great man" Kagome said as she got up from her chair after noticing that Mirstress Tsubaki got off of her chair.

"Yea well its hard to find love in this kind of society, especially if you live a certain life. Even though the BDSM lifestyle has been around over one hundred years, its still consider a great taboo. Some even consider it as a form of sexual abuse" Mistress Tsubaki said.

"Even if its consensual?" Kagome asked.

Mistress Tsubaki nodded her head. "Many people believe that pleasure and pain shouldn't be mix, however when you mix the two together, you will noticed just how wonderful it feels. Who knows maybe one day, you will find someone who is willing to show you just how beautiful this lifestyle really is" Mistress Tsubaki said.

Kagome couldn't help but smile. "Sango told me the exact same thing once before".

"She is right Kagome, but it will only happen when you find the right Master" Mistress Tsubaki said.

"Well I should get back to my desk, don't want to be seen slacking off when Master inuyasha get here. The guy already hates me enough, and I don't want to give him an excuse to fire me" Kagome said.

"Is he is still ignoring you Kagome?" Mistress Tsubaki said and Kagome nodded her head.

"That's really weird, Inuyasha is usually a sweet guy underneath all that Dominant exterior. What does Master Sesshomaru say about all of this?" Mistress Tsubaki asked.

"He thinks that Inuyasha will most likely snap out of whatever funk he is in. I just don't know what I should do? I mean should I quit or just tough it out?" Kagome asked.

"Don't give up the fight Kagome. We all love you here and the girls and I would hate to see you leave" Mistress Tsubaki said.

"Thank you Mistress, I really needed to hear that right now" Kagome said and Tsubaki nodded her head.

"Alright no tears Kaggy or Master Inuyasha might actually fire you for crying on the job" Mistress Tsubaki said as she wiped away the tears that rolled down Kagome's face. Kagome didn't even realize that she d a few tears until Tsubaki had said something. Still it was nice to see how welcoming the girls and even Sesshomaru had been with her. Back when she worked at the strip club, Kagome pretty much kept to herself and so she only talked with the girls if she absolutely needed to.

When Kagome met Sango, it was hard to stay away from her. Sango had this sort affectionate side to her that reminded Kagome so much of her mother and at the time Kagome needed that. Sango gave Kagome the confidence she needed to move on with life and for that Kagome will always be grateful for the friendship that she has with Sango.

"Alright now I really need to get back to my desk" Kagome said as she giggled softly and Tsubaki smiled.

"Alright you feeling better now?" Tsubaki said and Kagome nodded her head.

"Good, let me know when Mr. Fukoshimo gets here, I need to set up for our session" Tsubaki added.

"Alright Mistress, not a problem" Kagome said with a smile before leaving the break room. After she made it inside her little work space, she noticed that Master Inuyasha was already inside his office. Once she turned on her computer and made sure that she looked somewhat presentable for her boss, she headed straight for his office.

"Good morning Mr. Takahashi, is there anything I can do for you?" Kagome asked after knocking on his door, even though it was already opened.

"No I'm good, just make sure that all of our clients are comfortable once they arrive" Master Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded her head with a smile.

"Not a problem Sir, just let me know if you need anything else" Kagome said after turning around. She was about to head back to her office when she heard her boss stop her.

"Oh and Kagome?" Inuyasha said and Kagome immediately turned around.

"Yes Sir?" Kagome asked.

"Looking beautiful today, Kagome" Inuyasha said with a wink and Kagome immediately blushed.

"Umm... thank you Sir" Kagome said before heading straight to her small office. After making it back to her work space, Kagome still couldn't believe what she had just heard. Not only was Inuyasha nice to her but he also complimented on how beautiful she looked. That one little comment made Kagome feel special and she loved it.

Suddenly the front office door bell ranged, signaling that someone has entered. After Kagome quickly collected herself, she smiled as she saw that it was Mr. Fukoshimo and Mistress Tsubaki was right. The older gentleman did actually look happy to see Kagome, unlike the last time where he pretty much kept to himself.

"Good Morning Mr. Fukoshimo, How are you today?" Kagome said as she quickly pressed the button that signal Tsubaki that one of her clients were here.

"I'm doing wonderful my dear. As a matter of fact, I have something for you" Mr. Fukoshimo said before pulling out a box that he had inside his briefcase and handed it over to Kagome. Kagome smiled immediately and thank Mr. Fukoshimo. As soon as Mistress Tsubaki appeared, her expression completely changed and she wasn't the same friend that Kagome talked with this morning, now Kagome saw the Dominatrix that lived inside of Tsubaki.

"You are late Mr. Fukoshimo, you know how I feel about tardiness" Mistress Tsubaki said.

"Please forgive me Mistress, it will not happen again" Mr. Fukoshimo said and Mistress Tsubaki continued to glare at him.

"Let's go Mr. Fukoshimo. You know what time it is" Mistress Tsubaki said and Mr. Fukoshimo nodded his head.

"Yes of course Mistress" Mr. Fukoshimo

"Oh and Kagome, you and I will opened that together once I am done" Mistress Tsubaki.

"Yes I understand Mistress" Kagome said. Once Mistress Tsubaki and Mr. Fukoshimo were out of her sight, Kagome softly sighed before she sat down on her chair. She always were curious as to what went on during one of XPLICIT many risqué session, however she never had the courage to ask. So instead she relied on her imagination and the power of fictional litature. After making sure she had pretty much everything taking care of for her morning, Kagome quietly pulled out the book she had inside of her purse.

It was of course the infamous Fifty shades of Grey and even though Sango had warned that it wasn't a good read, especially for someone who is interested in the lifestyle, Kagome still enjoyed the love story between Christian and Anastasia. Not even realizing that someone was standing in front of her, Kagome made it to the part where it made a little too excited and even though she read this book countless times, this was the first time where she felt a little ache in between her legs.

"Doll?" A voice said from above and Kagome immediately blush when she saw Sesshomaru standing in front of her. Dear lord how long has this man been standing here and Kagome wondered if Sesshomaru could smell her arousal.

Judging by the way his nose wiggled , Kagome had feeling that Sesshomaru could smell the wetness that was forming in between her legs.

"You know I can explain right?" Kagome said as she smiled nervously.

"Walk with me, Doll" Sesshomaru said and Kagome immediately groaned and followed right behind me. Looks like it was time to start looking for a new job. Sesshomaru made it inside his office when Kagome began to apologize.

"I am so sorry about that Sir. I know it was rude for me to read during working and I promise that will never happen again. God how could I have been so stupid" Kagome said as she went on to apologize and beg Sesshomaru to not fire her. Hell Kagome was ready to get on her hands and knees if she had too. After a minute of blabbering, Kagome finally stopped.

Are you done?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome nodded her head.

"How long have you been interested in this lifestyle?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru released a bit of his demonic aura and it was enough to make Kagome legs shake. Dear Lord does this man have any idea the kind of affect he had on Kagome. "Don't make me repeat myself again Kagome, you heard me" Sesshomaru said and once Kagome found the courage to speak, she began speaking from the heart.

"To be honest Sir, I have no idea. I think today was the first time I reacted the way I did" Kagome said and Sesshomaru nodded his head as he pulled back on his aura.

"Just because you work in this kind of environment, doesn't mean you have to change who you are Kagome. Always remember that the girls and myself appreciate the woman that you are, so promise me that you won't do anything that you don't want to do. If you have any questions, you are more than welcome to ask myself or one of the girls. Remember no judgement here Kagome" Sesshomaru said and Kagome nodded her head.

"So you're not going to fire me?" Kagome asked.

"Why would I?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well because I read while on the job" Kagome said and Sesshomaru chuckled softly.

"Do you have any idea how many time I caught Inuyasha or even the girls reading on the job. We do have slow days here and sometimes we have to keep ourselves entertain for the moment" Sesshomaru said.

"I understand Sir" Kagome said.

"Now do you have any questions for me?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome nodded her head. After motioning Kagome to have a seat in front of his desk, Sesshomaru smiled softly once Kagome's aura became more relaxed.

"What do you have in mind Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Actually I have two questions for you, Sesshomaru. I'm curious why do you keep calling me Doll?" Kagome asked and immediately blush when Sesshomaru smirked at her.

"Would you rather I call you Miko?" Sesshomaru asked. Miko was Kagome's famous nickname while she worked at the strip club and even though she was raised in the priestess ways due to her grandmother, Kagome was far from being an actual Miko.

"Yea I really do hate that nickname. My old clients used to love the fact that I had this innocence aura around me" Kagome said.

"And that is why I don't call you Miko. I can tell by the look in your eyes that you want to forget about your time at Shikon. To me, Miko is dead and she will remain dead so long as you remain working with us" Sesshomaru said and Kagome nodded her head.

"I appreciate that Sir. May I ask why I never see you with a client? I mean I'm pretty sure that you are a wonderful Master" Kagome said.

"Has Sango ever talked to you about the second club I own, NOIRE?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She was very brief about it actually" Kagome said.

"Well NOIRE is actually a small manor that I own and that it is where I do most of my work. You see I mostly do a lot of training whether it is with a Master or even a young girl who is interested in the lifestyle and wants to become a submissive. Nothing gives me more pleasure than seeing a submissive blossom into a beautiful flower.

"Is it hard?" Kagome asked.

"Not necessarily. I do enjoy my job and the outcome is very rewarding" Sesshomaru said before standing up from his chair. After releasing a bit of his aura once again, Sesshomaru walked straight to Kagome before adding. "Most of the girls that come to me are of course willing to learn and as Master of this dark world that I live in, I show them the true meaning of pleasure and when I see my girls flying, then I know that I did the job right.

Once Kagome had a feel of his aura, she immediately licked her lips. "Is it lonely though Sesshomaru? I mean have you ever found the right one for you. Someone you can actually call your own".

"I know she is out there somewhere waiting for me, I may be a greedy and possessive Master, but I am also patient. One day she walk into NOIRE and when I finally see her, then I will call her mine" Sesshomaru said as he kneed beside Kagome and began playing with her beautiful curls. It was so soft and it made Sesshomaru's mouth water and he wanted nothing more then to get buried within Kagome's essence, however he immediately thought of Inuyasha and began to wonder how is going to get him out of whatever funk he is in.

"Ahh there you are, I was looking for you everywhere" Mistress Tsubaki appeared inside of Sesshomaru's office with a small box in her hand and Sesshomaru immediately pulled away from Kagome.

"How was your session with ?" Kagome asked.

"It was beautiful of course and here I brought your gift from Mr. Fukoshimo" Tsubaki said as she handed Kagome her gift. Wondering what it could be. Kagome immediately opened the box and saw two little balls that were connected by something that looks like a string. Not sure what it was, Kagome slowly pulled it out of the box and examined it. Obviously it was small toy that you insert it somewhere but the question was what Kagome was suppose to do with it.

Tsubaki immediately squealed when she saw it. "Can you believe it Kagome, its your first pair of Venus balls" Tsubaki said and Kagome looked at Tsubaki with a confused look on her face.

"You know? Venus balls, you insert it into your pussy and it suppose to help it improve orgasms and strengthen your pelvic floor" Tsubaki said and Kagome shook her head.

"For a girl who used to be a stripper, you sure are a prune" Tsubaki said. Kagome immediately shrugged before placing the small device into the box. Suddenly Inuaysha appeared in front of Sesshomaru's office, asking for Kagome.

"Can you please come see me in my office Kagome" Inuyasha asked and Kagome nodded her head.

"Yes of course Sir" Kagome said as she handed Tsubaki the small gift and followed right behind Inuysha.

!

!

!

!

Never in his entire life has Sesshomaru hated someone as much as he hated Inuyasha in this very moment. After Inuyasha escorted Kagome out of the building, it took everything in Sesshomaru's power to not beat Inuyasha into a bloody pulp. How the hell is Sesshomaru suppose to help Inuyasha now, knowing very well that the one person who could save Inuyasha no longer worked with them.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fire you right here, right now. Trust me I could easily replace you because as you know, Kouga is looking for a new job" Sesshomaru said as he glared at Inuyasha. Who gave Inuyasha the right mind to fire Kagome in the first place, hell this was Sesshomaru's club and as the director of this club, only Sesshomaru could fire anyone or even anything.

"I can't take it anymore Sesshomaru. You could of hire anyone, so why did you hire someone like her?" Inuyasha said as he and Sesshomaru finally made it back to inuyasha's office. Once Inuyasha sat down on his chair, he noticed that Sesshomaru now stood in front of Inuyasha's desk as he continued to glare at Inuyasha.

"I hired her because she is the kind of person that we need in this club. The girls love her and even the clients adore her" Sesshomaru said.

"Forgive me Sesshomaru but unlike you and the girls, I couldn't stand looking at Kagome. Do you have any idea what it likes looking at her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes she is beautiful Inuyasha and who cares how innocent or even naïve she is. She is perfect for this job" Sesshomaru said.

"Are you and the girls so fucking blind that you don't even see what I see. How is it possible that you or even Kaede couldn't even recognize her face" Inuaysha said.

"What the fuck are you talking about Inuyasha. Please explain to me?" Sesshomaru asked

"She looks just like Kikyo!" Inuyasha growled as he quickly stood up from his chair and slammed his palms on his desk. Once Inuyasha's breathing finally calmed down, Sesshomaru sighed as he realized what had been bothering Inuyasha this entire time.

"Its been five years Inuyasha. Five. I know you miss Kikyo terribly but I'm pretty sure she would have wanted you to be happy. I'm sorry for what had happened to her but you need to remember something. Kikyo wanted nothing to do with our lifestyle. It got so bad that she even tried to make you walk away from it. Kikyo is gone now and she is not coming back Inuyasha. Its time for you to move on. Kaede has so why can't you?" Sesshomaru asked

"You don't understand Sesshomaru. I was ready to give this up. I was ready to live a normal vanilla life with her. I truly loved kikyo and yes I understand that she is gone but I can't walk away from the love that we had. Kikyo is still alive in my heart" Inuyasha said.

"So here you are treating Kagome like shit all because you think she looks like your dead fiancé. I have no idea what you are seeing Inuyasha but Kagome looks nothing like Kikyo. Hell even Kaede doesn't see it and remember Kikyo was Kaede younger sister" Sesshomaru said.

"Yea you're right its stupid of me but I can't help what I see. I'm sure Kagome will be able to get back on her feet in no time. She is a smart girl after all. However I made my decision, I don't want Kagome back here" Inuyasha said and Sesshomaru couldn't help but shake his head.

"I swear you are one idiotic puppy Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said as he quickly turned around and tried storing out of the room.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"To get Kagome back and prove to you that Kagome is nothing like Kikyo" Sesshomaru said as he finally stormed out of Inuyasha's office. Thankfully, Inuyasha didn't try to stop him because if he did try then Sesshomaru would have been tempted to punch him in the face. Once Sesshomaru was out of the building, he headed straight for his car. Knowing very well where Kagome would be, Sesshomaru immediately turned on his car and drove straight to the little café that Kagome loves so much.

Spotting her car in the parking lot, Sesshomaru parked right beside her. After making sure that everything was lock, he headed straight for the café and spotted Kagome sitting in a booth by herself while staring out the window.

"How are you holding up?" Sesshomaru asked as immediately sat down in front of her. Kagome wiped away the tears from her eyes and smiled when she saw Sesshomaru sitting in front of her.

"You know it sucks to be fired. Never thought it would actually happen to me" Kagome said and Sesshomaru nodded his head before placing his hand on top of Kagome.

"What did Inuyasha say to you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Said that I was slacking off and not doing my job. I mean I understand that I am new to all of this but I didn't know that I wasn't doing the job. You and the girls always praised me when I did something right" Kagome said.

"Believe me when I say that it wasn't your fault that Inuyasha fired you. As a matter of fact, you have no one to blame but Inuyasha, he was the one not doing his job, not you" Sesshomaru said and Kagome nodded her head.

"You know I was really hoping for a fresh new start, Sesshomaru. Maybe I think its best if I should return to my old job and just work there until something better happens. I mean its clearly that Inuyasha never liked me in the first place" Kagome said as she wiped the tears away from her face.

"Let me ask you this Kagome. How badly do you want your job back?" Sesshomaru asked. The fact that Inuyasha had actually fired Kagome had left a bad taste in Sesshomaru's mouth. Not only because of the fact that he enjoys Kagome company but the fact that Kagome might just end up returning to her old job at the Shikon made Sesshomaru's blood boil.

"Believe me Sesshomaru. I don't want to live the rest of my life as a stripper. These past few weeks have the been the best and fact that I can finally save some money and not have to worry about struggling feels amazing. So honestly Sesshomaru I would do anything to get my job back as Inuyasha's secretary" Kagome said.

"Alright then. This is what you have to do" Sesshomaru said as he leaned forward and whispered softly into Kagome's ears. After hearing Sesshomaru's plan, Kagome couldn't help but gasp at what Sesshomaru has in mind. There is no way in hell Kagome would be able to do something like that and not make a complete fool of herself.

"You do realize what you are asking me to do. Right?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha loves excitement and boldness. Prove to him that you are not the innocent young woman that he thinks you are. Unlike him, I can see the young girl who is trying to free herself from the shelter she has created for herself. Now it doesn't have to be what I suggested. All I ask is do whatever you want but at the same time prove to Inuyasha that you are more then what he sees.

"I think I have something in mind. Promise me that you will be in the room when I go see him?" Kagome asked.

"Why do you need me in the room?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because I want to prove to you that this is what I want" Kagome said.

"Believe me Kagome, I know what you want. I can see it in your eyes" Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

!

!

!

!

Once he received a message from Sesshomaru, stating that Kagome would like to speak with him, Inuyasha instantly became nervous. Even though Kagome is in fact beautiful in her own special way, he still saw a lot of Kikyo in Kagome. Obviously Kagome and Kikyo are not related in any sort of way, however Inuyasha was having a hard time convincing his mind and his heart that Kagome wasn't Kikyo.

In a way Inuyasha still loves Kikyo and he would do anything to be with her again. After Kikyo's death, Inuyasha even tried to commit suicide because it became to hard for him to continue on with his life without Kikyo. If it weren't for Sesshomaru, Inuyasha would be right now in hell spending all of eternity with the love of his life.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. Inuyasha looked up and saw that it was Sesshomaru and he had a giant smirk on his face. That smirk immediately made Inuyasha a tad bit nervous.

"Kagome is here to see us" Sesshomaru said.

"Why us?" Inuyasha asked as soon as Sesshomaru entered the room with Kagome right in front of him.

"It seems this little Doll has something to show us" Sesshomaru said as he stood beside of Inuyasha. Kagome immediately pulled out her iPhone from her purse and placed it on top of Inuyasha's desk. Once her purse was on the ground, Kagome took a few steps back. Thank God she wore a dress today, because if not this would have been hard to do. Sesshomaru asked her to show a much more daring side of her and obviously you couldn't get more daring then this.

"You see Inuyasha, You got this all wrong. You know as well as I that I belong here. I was born to become the secretary of XPLICIT" Kagome said with a sweet smile on her voice. Her voice was dripped in sultry that she was surprise by the look on both Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's face. It was the same kind of look that Kagome's client gave her whenever she teased them.

The song Desert Rose by Sting began to play in the room and it gave Kagome the courage she needed to complete her task. Kagome immediately lifted up the ends of her dress, tugging them around her waist, revealing to both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru the black stocking that she was wearing. It surprised them even more to see that she wasn't wearing any sort of underwear.

This was not what Sesshomaru had in mind but what the hell, he was enjoying every minute of it.

"Master Inuyasha. I want to apologize for anything I did that might have upset you in the past. I promise that I will be a good girl next time" Kagome said as she quickly licked two of her fingers. She revealed to them her slit before inserting her two fingers. Once her fingers inside of her, Kagome couldn't help but gasp softly.

Inuyasha leaned back on his chair while Sesshomaru had no where to sit as he watched the beautiful creature pleasuring herself in front of him.

"Do you forgive me Master?" Kagome said as she lifted her head up and stared at both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Of course baby girl, you are forgiven" Inuyasha said as he continued to enjoy the show.

Since her fingers were so small, Kagome was having a hard time finding her release, it got so bad that she let out a soft whimper. Suddenly she felt his aura behind him, the Dominant demon who has been nothing but kind to her.

"Let me Doll" Sesshomaru growled softly as he quickly pulled Kagome's hand away from her pulsating clit and held them behind her back with one of his hand.

"I know what you desire Doll. I've always had" Sesshomaru said as he whispered huskily into her ear before biting her earlobe gently. once Sesshomaru's hand fell on her pussy. He quickly slid two of his finger inside her wet pussy. Even though this was not part of Kagome's plan, she still enjoyed every minute of it and its no wonder that Sesshomaru was the most sought out Dominant in all of Japan. The man really did know how to bring a woman to her knees.

"Master" Kagome whispered softly.

"That's it come for your Masters, Kagome" Sesshomaru pumped his finger in and out of Kagome's wet pussy and after a few final strokes, Kagome had finally released her sweet nectar. Helping Kagome reach this sort of high was enough to send Sesshomaru over the edge. The demon inside of him was ready to claim Kagome as his own, however the man knew that Kagome will never be his.

"Thank you Master Sesshomaru" Kagome said with a smile.

"You're welcome Doll" Sesshomaru said as he kissed Kagome softly on the cheek. " Here is your reward, Kagome" Sesshomaru added as he brought his two soaked fingers up to Kagome and she immediately giggled before licking every last drop of her sweet nectar off of Sesshomaru's finger. After Kagome was done and Sesshomaru helped her fix her dress, she heard Inuyasha chuckle softly.

"I must say Kagome this wasn't what I expected from you but you truly have proven yourself to me. If you really want your job back then it is yours" Inuyasha said and Kagome immediately smiled.

"Really? Oh my God, thank you so much" Kagome said.

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me Sesshomaru, I would like a few minutes alone with my secretary" Inuyasha said and Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Of course Inuyasha. Good Job, Kagome" Sesshomaru said before exiting the room. Once Kagome and Inuyasha were alone, Kagome immediately picked up her purse from the ground the ground, she turned off the music from her phone and placed it back inside of her purse.

"I was really surprised with you today Kagome and I must say it was stupid for me to fire you in the first place. Now I understand that Master Sesshomaru is your boss but I also want you to remember that I am the assistant director of this place, which makes me your boss as well. I want you to continue on with your work of course but I also want you to do something for me" Inuyasha said.

"Yes of course anything Sir?" Kagome said.

"I want you to stay away from Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said as his eyes appeared red for a split second.

"Excuse me Sir" Inuyasha said.

"I don't know what it is but the demon has something planned and the last thing that I want from you is to get mixed up in the crossfire. Promise me that when you are here, that you are careful with him. When you are home, don't be afraid to call me if he shows up out of nowhere. Sesshomaru may be a brilliant Dom but there are times when things can get a little messy with him" Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded her head.

"Of course Sir" Kagome said. She had no idea as to why Inuyasha had told her this but a part of her hated the idea of being cautious around Sesshomaru. He has been nothing but sweet to her and today Kagome got a taste of the Dominant that lives inside of him and it made Kagome crave to see that side of him more often.

"Well since I fired you earlier, you are welcome to take the rest of the day off. Be back tomorrow and we shall talk more" Inuyasha said.

"I understand Sir and thank you once again" Kagome said as she quickly got off from the chair she was sitting on and immediately left the room. After she said her goodbyes to everyone, she finally left the building and headed straight for her car. A lot has happened today and Kagome couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring her. For now, she needed to release some stress and what better way to do that then with a little dancing.

!

!

!

!

 _We are wicked ones, the wicked ones._

Once the final verse of the song played, Kagome immediately fell to the ground and smiled. Its been a while since she danced and actually enjoyed it. Now that Kagome no longer had to strip her clothes and dance in front of guys, she actually enjoyed dancing again. As she replayed the events from today, it still surprise Kagome that she actually played with herself. Not only in front of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru actually had helped finish her off. The orgasm that Sesshomaru gave her still made her pussy ache for more.

It was actually one of the reason why Kagome came here to dance in the first place. However since it nothing to quench the ache inside of her Kagome deicded that it was best to just clean up and eat some dinner.

Wearing nothing but some booty shorts and a black crop top that read rebel and some sneakers, Kagome immediately grabbed her phone from the music player and headed upstairs.

Once she made it to the kitchen, she saw a bag with some containers in it. She smiled as she noticed that Sango must have dropped off some food for Kagome.

 _Noticed you were downstairs dancing your ass off.  
So I decided to leave you some food, no offence  
but cooking sucks.  
Love Sango xoxoxo._

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at Sango's final comment to her. It was true, Kagome wasn't the best chef in the world and if it weren't for Sango, Kagome would have gone to one of her favorite sports bar and pick up some food to go.

After pulling out the food from the bag, Kagome's phone began to ring. After looking at who had called, Kagome was surprise to see his name appear on her phone screen.

"Hello?" Kagome said as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Evening Kagome. Do you mind opening the door for me" The voice said.

!

!

!

!

AN: So exited to finally post this chapter for you guys and I am so sorry that it took so long. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please disregard any misspelling and grammar error.

 **NEXT TIME ON CLAIMED: CHAPTER 4: Dinner with a Master.**

 **"You are so interested in her and quite honestly it got me wondering how long you have been fucking her" Inuyasha said as he glared at his best friend. Even though he valued his friendship with Sesshomaru, however there were times where Inuyasha hated his ass. Not only that but he also hated the feelings he had for Kagome.**

 **"First off Kagome and I are not sleeping with each other. Secondly, even a blind man can see how beautiful Kagome is. So do us all a favor here and tell her how you really feel about her, because one day, a man might come in and sweep her off of her feet. Who knows it might even be a Dom" Sesshomaru said.**

 **"And do you really think that you are that Dom, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.**

 **"You never know Inuyasha, Kagome is definitely interested in the lifestyle. Now the question is, who will be the one to introduce her to our world, because if you don't want the job then I will gladly train her myself" Sesshomaru said.**

 **"You wouldn't dare do that to Kagome now would you. I've seen your training methods, Kagome wouldn't last one day with you" Inuyasha said.**

 **"Fine then Inuyasha. Go win her heart then"**


	4. Dinner With A Master

AN: Yay new chapter.

 **REVIEWS:**

 **hobo ghost: So happy you enjoyed that little scene because I was actually a little afraid since its such a bold scene and I honestly don't think anyone has ever written a scene like this.**

 **DemonicPriestessOfBalance: Updating as soon as I can.**

 **InuBitchBayB: Very happy you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **S-chan08- So happy you enjoyed it and its going to be very interesting seeing the two of them fight for Kagome's heart.**

 **Koritsia-I love how everyone is rooting for Kagome and Sesshomaru to end up together and even though I really want to tell you guys who she ends up with, I still don't want to spoil it for you guys. I guess you're going to have to wait and see.**

 **Redrake323- Keep reading ;D**

 **SazoukKasumi: I can guarantee you that this story is going to get pretty interesting.**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, only this plot and any new characters I may introduce are.

!

!

!

!

Chapter 4: Dinner with a Master.

He promised himself that he would no longer bother her after today. With their intimate moment nearly hours ago, it made it very clear to him that he should never speak to her again. However there was only one problem.

He needed her.

He wasn't sure how or when this has happened but Sesshomaru Taisho finally understood what it means when a Master Dom finally finds the perfect one. He has trained so many girls in the art of submissive and yet his moment with Kagome earlier brought him more pleasure then any other submissive could, the way her body responded so perfectly to his touch or even the fact that having Kagome in his arms was enough to bring Sesshomaru to his knees. Without even realizing it, Kagome became the submissive that Sesshomaru Taisho craved in his life.

The only person who can fill the void in his cold heart.

The only problem was that Kagome isn't even a sub and yet she showed him so much potential that Sesshomaru is willing to throw his mission out of the window in order to have just one night with her in his arms. To show her the true pleasures that lives within his world and become the Dom that Kagome hadn't realized she needed.

However, Kagome is destined to become Inuyasha's savior and only she has the power to break Inuyasha free from his loneliness and sorrow. If only Inuyasha would just open his eyes already then Sesshomaru wouldn't have the desire to show up in front of Kagome's apartment and ask her the unthinkable. Then again this could be the only way to show Inuyasha just how much he needs Kagome in his life.

Not wanting to think about Inuyasha or the fact that this idea is perhaps the most idiotic plan he has come up with, Sesshomaru quickly pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and dialed Kagome's number.

"Hello?" Kagome had finally answered.

"Evening Kagome, Do you mind opening the door for me" Sesshomaru said. Even though she couldn't see his face, Sesshomaru had his signature smirk plastered across his face. Even though he admired Kagome and her headstrong personality, she had a certain stubbornness that was hard to please at times so whenever he needed her for a few certains errands, all he needed to do was give her the smirk.

After a few seconds, Kagome finally opened the door and for that instant, Sesshomaru had actually believed that he had died and gone to heaven. The vision in front of him was no young woman who used to work at a strip girl, she was a fallen angel who had escaped heaven just to seduce Sesshomaru with her beauty and toned body.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called out his name when she noticed that Sesshomaru had spaced out.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "Forgive me Kagome, may I come in?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sure" Kagome said before opening the door a bit wider to allow Sesshomaru to enter her small apartment. Once Sesshomaru entered Kagome's small place, he was immediately engulfed in Kagome's natural scent. Now that Sango has given the small apartment to Kagome since she has decided to move in with Miroku, Sesshomaru hated the fact that Kagome now lives by herself in a not so safe neighborhood.

If he doesn't come up with a plan to convince Kagome to move out of this place and into a much more safer environment, Sesshomaru will soon experience what its like to live off of no sleep.

No doubt it was a cute apartment and they way she decorated does actually fit her personality, however Sesshomaru was more concerned about her well being than her small apartment.

Once again Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru was lost in thought. "Forgive me for asking this but why are you here Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked after she finally closed the door.

"I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to see how you were doing... Oh my God, what is that?" Sesshomaru asked as he stared at the bag of food that Sango had brought over for Kagome. He could practically smell the grease and every other disgusting poison that humans enjoyed with their food.

"My dinner" Kagome said as she stood behind Sesshomaru. She was going to offer Sesshomaru a chair to sit on, however Sesshomaru was more concerned about the take out bag more then anything else. Then again Sesshomaru comes from a very wealthy family so perhaps he has never seen a take out bag or even had a chance to taste the unhealthy food.

"Oh no this won't do" Sesshomaru said as he walked over to the table and picked up the entire bag of food. Once his nose and stomach had finally calmed down from the smell of the food, Sesshomaru dumped the entire bag into the trash bin.

"What the hell Sesshomaru? You owe me dinner now" Kagome said as she rushed over to Sesshomaru's side and stared at the trash bin.

"And that is exactly why I am here, come have dinner with me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked.

"An old client of mine has returned to town and I need a certain woman to help me entertain him. Besides you've always been curious about my line of work, so why don't you come join me" Sesshomaru said.

"I'm flattered Sesshomaru, truly. I just don't think that's a good idea, I mean maybe you should invite one of the mistresses, since they are more familiar with your group of friends" Kagome said.

"Nonsense Doll, you are just the perfect person I need for tonight. Now don't make me ask again Kagome, you know how I hate to repeat myself" Sesshomaru said.

"I don't know Sesshomaru..." Kagome said but was interrupted when she noticed the smirk that appeared on Sesshomaru's face.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru repeated her name with such seduction that Kagome's body immediately became hot with desire and want. She couldn't help but wondered if it was because of the smirk on his face or if Sesshomaru truly knew what he was doing. The alpha demon is a Master of the dark arts so maybe he knew how to affect certain people.

"Alright fine, I'll have dinner with you" Kagome said.

"Excellent Doll and don't worry about what to wear, I actually have the perfect dress for you waiting in my car. If you'll excuse me, I'll go get it" Sesshomaru said. Once Kagome had nodded her head, Sesshomaru rushed out of her apartment in order to get the dress. As she stood in her small living room, Kagome began to wonder if she should call Inuyasha and tell him that Sesshomaru had showed up at her apartment unannounced.

Even though Kagome had promised Inuyasha that she would let him know if Sesshomaru started acting weird. However despite his weird antics, Kagome knew that no matter what Sesshomaru did, he wouldn't make Kagome do something that she wasn't comfortable doing. After all this was just dinner with Sesshomaru and his friend.

How bad could be?

"Here you go, Kagome" Sesshomaru said as soon as he entered her apartment once again. Kagome couldn't help but gasped as she saw the black and white box from chanel.

"A Chanel dress?" Kagome asked as she stared at the box in Sesshomaru in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Of course. A beautiful woman such as yourself deserves only the best of the best. Prepare yourself Kagome because if you do well tonight, you'll be seeing more gifts like this in the future" Sesshomaru said as he placed the box in Kagome's hand.

"I don't know what to say" Kagome said as she stared at the box in her hands.

Sesshomaru placed a finger under her chin and slowly lifted her head, staring deep into her beautiful eyes Sesshomaru smiled softly. "Smile and wear the dress, for me".

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. "I just need a few minutes to get ready". Sesshomaru nodded his head as he pulled his hand away from her face.

"Make yourself comfortable and I'll be out soon" Kagome said.

"Of course Kagome, take your time" Sesshomaru said and Kagome rushed into her room to get ready. Once Sesshomaru heard the shower go off, he had to refrain himself from barging into Kagome's room and join Kagome in her quick shower. One, there was on way in hell the two of them would be able to just take a shower and two, they were both needed in the restaurant.

Maybe now that Kagome will be joining him, Sesshomaru might be able to enjoy this dinner. He really hated the idea of having a business dinner with none other than Naraku Kisa, however it was something that couldn't be avoided. Not only did Naraku worked for Sesshomaru's father, he was also a member of the Demon's Den, an elite group of powerful men that lived in the same lifestyle that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha does.

Obviously Kagome is still new to this sort of lifestyle so Sesshomaru has no problem with showing Kagome the pleasures that live in the dark, however because of the fact that she is still new, Sesshomaru still has to keep a close eye on her and especially in front of Naraku

Even though Naraku is a Dom just like Sesshomaru, however what sets the two of them apart is that Naraku enjoys to have more than one sub at a time while Sesshomaru prefers to have one. With Kagome's innocence and doll-like appearance, Sesshomaru wouldn't be surprise if Naraku becomes enthralled with Kagome. Hopefully it won't become too serious because then Naraku would see the demonic side of Sesshomaru come out and that wouldn't be pretty.

As the minutes went by and Sesshomaru still thought about the young beauty that now lives in heart, Sesshomaru hadn't realize that Kagome had entered the living room and was now calling out his name.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I was asking you how I look. What do you think?" Kagome said as she spin around slowly but playfully. The bottom hems of Kagome's dressed lift up slightly, revealing her creamy thighs. The dress was black strapless frilly piece that complemented Kagome's appearance and flattered her toned figure. Even though Sesshomaru's prefer his submissive in a much more revealing clothes, Sesshomaru couldn't bear the thought of seeing Kagome showing too much skin.

 _"Her body is mine and mine alone"_ Sesshomaru said to himself as more images of Kagome laying naked in his bed filled his mind.

"You look beautiful Doll" Sesshomaru said as he walked over to Kagome. With her hair in a messy bun and her make-up enhancing her natural beauty, Sesshomaru couldn't help himself. He needed a taste, just one small taste.

As Sesshomaru slowly lowered his head, he noticed that Kagome wasn't pulling away and once their lips finally touched, Sesshomaru knew that he wouldn't be able to walk away from this. Not from Kagome or even the desire to mark her as his own. Her lips were so soft and her taste was even sweeter, almost too angelic and it practically killed Sesshomaru when he pulled away so quickly, especially since Kagome clearly wanted more than just a kiss.

"Let's go sweetheart" Sesshomaru whispered softly and Kagome nodded her head as Sesshomaru laid his forehead on top of hers.

!

!

!

!

"So where exactly are we going?" Kagome asked once she was inside of the limo. She waited until Sesshomaru sat next to her to hear her response. Once inside, Sesshomaru placed his hand on Kagome's thigh and rubbed it gently.

"The meeting will be held at Yorokobi and even though we'll be having dinner together, I still want you to act professional and of course you will be paid overtime for this" Sesshomaru said.

"Absolutely Sesshomaru, I wouldn't want to embarrassed you in front of your clients. I promise to be on my best behavior" Kagome said with a smile.

"That's my girl" Sesshomaru said as he smirked.

"Beside this dress is more than enough, you don't have to pay me overtime for this. I want to be there for you as much as I can" Kagome said.

"I want to be there for you as well, no matter what people say or even what Inuyasha may say about me. Remember that no matter what happens between us, I will always be there for you and that everything I do from here on out is to protect you. Please remember that Kagome" Sesshomaru said and Kagome nodded her head.

"I will Sesshomaru, I promise" Kagome said as stared straight into his eyes. Curious as to what Sesshomaru meant by what he said, Kagome wanted to ask him. However, Kagome simply nodded her head. Yes, there was something different about Sesshomaru and even though he is consider one of the most powerful demons in all of Japan, he has never made Kagome do something that she wasn't comfortable with.

What Sesshomaru did to her this afternoon in Inuyasha's office was of course unprofessional and a bit risqué, however a part of Kagome wanted to know what its like to have Sesshomaru touch her intimately. She wanted to feel his skilled hands all over her body and the crazy part about it was that she wanted more. For that moment, Kagome didn't care that her boss was touching pussy or giving the fact that he gave her the most mind blowing orgasm she has ever had, Kagome wanted to experience all of Sesshomaru. Which is why she agreed to go to dinner with him.

She wanted to meet the real Sesshomaru Taisho, the side that he keeps hidden from Kagome.

"We're here" Sesshomaru said. Lost in her day dream, Kagome blinked several times and looked out the window. Sesshomaru was right, they finally arrived at the restaurant. Kagome nodded her head before looking over at Sesshomaru. When her eyes finally landed on Sesshomaru's face, she gasped.

His eyes were now bloodshot red and the hand that is still on her thigh was now inching closer to her pussy.

"Tell me Doll, What were you thinking of just now?" Sesshomaru asked. His voice now sounded more deep and raspy and it excited Kagome even more. Kagome couldn't find the words to speak so simply widen her legs a bit, giving Sesshomaru more access to her soft skin.

"Please touch me" Kagome whispered softly.

Sesshomaru smirked and moved closer to Kagome. The hand that was on her thigh was now on her back, where Sesshomaru began to rub circles on her skin, before grabbing a fistful of her hair. He jerked her hair back and Kagome gasped. She wasn't afraid of Sesshomaru, however being this close to him made her heart race.

"You have no idea what you are asking for, my little Doll" Sesshomaru said.

"I don't care. Show me Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered softly.

Sesshomaru smirked once again and with his eyes still red, Kagome couldn't help but lick her lips in anticipation. Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed Kagome for a few seconds, he then grabbed Kagome's bottom lip and bit down on it gently, causing Kagome to hiss softly. With her lips now swollen from their kiss, Sesshomaru rub her lips with his thumb.

"Beautiful" He said.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said.

"Maybe next time Doll" Sesshomaru said as his eyes returned to its normal color.

Kagome nodded her head before Sesshomaru finally opened the passenger side door. Once Sesshomaru was out of the limo, he held out his hand and waited for Kagome to grab it. Once their hands touched, Sesshomaru gently help Kagome out of the limo. Once Kagome stood next to Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru placed his hand on her back.

"Remember act professional, I don't want Bankotsu to think that you are just some eye candy. We are here to simply talk business about enrolling new members and the possibility about expanding the clubs" Sesshomaru said.

"Of course Mr. Taisho" Kagome smiled softly.

Sesshomaru smirked. "That's my good girl".

!

!

!

!

By the time the two of them enter the restaurant, Sesshomaru informed the hostess about his reservation and to allow Naraku to join them once he arrives. After Kagome and Sesshomaru were seated, Kagome couldn't help but smile as she took in her surrounding. The restaurant was not only for the rich and famous but it was also decorated in the most exquisite material and décor.

"I never though in a million that I would have dinner in a place like this" Kagome said softly.

"Nervous?" Sesshomaru asked.

"A little. It just its been a long time since I experience something like this. When my parents were still alive, we went to places like these but never Yorokobi" Sesshomaru noticed the sad expression that appeared on Kagome's face briefly before she tried to hide it from Sesshomaru.

"You must miss them" Sesshomaru said. He knew that both her parents had passed away. Her father died in a vehicle accident but her mother's death was still mystery. Some say that she died her sleep or that she had a horrible accident at home that led to her death. However Sesshomaru wasn't to sure because her records had been sealed from the public. Whatever had happened, she clearly died in her own home, perhaps maybe in front of Kagome. However Sesshomaru respected Kagome privacy and when Kagome is ready to talk then Sesshomaru will listen.

"I do but I can't change the past. My parents died loving each other and I know that wherever they are, they are together and happy. I just wish I could see them one last time" Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded his head and placed his hand on top of Kagome. Kagome couldn't help but blush.

"Ah-ha, there he is!" A voice said. Sesshomaru quickly pulled away from Kagome's hand and noticed that Naraku was now walking towards them. Sesshomaru immediately stood up from his chair and shook hands with Bankotsu as soon as the young gentleman was at his side. After they greeted one another, Naraku noticed Kagome sitting next to Sesshomaru.

"I see you found yourself a new sub Sesshomaru. Not going to lie, she is definitely beautiful" Bankotsu said as he took a seat right in front of Kagome. Kagome couldn't help but smile. Naraku was definitely handsome, however nothing compared to the beauty that was Sesshomaru Taisho.

"Not a sub, she is actually my secretary at XPLICIT" Sesshomaru said. With Kagome sitting right next to him and the fact that Bankotsu couldn't see, Sesshomaru placed his hand on Kagome thigh.

"Well either way, she is definitely beautiful, though I must say that it is a shame that she isn't a sub. A girl like her could easily bring countless men to their knees. Tell me Miss..."

"Kagome Higurashi" Kagome said.

"Miss Higurashi, have you ever consider learning about our world and the kind of lifestyle that we live?" Naraku asked.

"Honestly I have heard about the lifestyle before in books and even movie, but I never consider about joining your world. Would I love to learn about it and maybe participate in a scene? Yes of course but only with the right Master" Kagome said. Kagome felt Sesshomaru's hand moving closer to her now soaked panties and even though she wanted Sesshomaru to touch her, she wasn't sure how she felt about Sesshomaru touching her in public.

"Well whenever you are ready, please don't hesitate to call me. I'll be more then happy to show you" Naraku said as he winked at Kagome and Kagome couldn't help but blush. She didn't want Naraku to show her, she wanted the demon sitting next to her who was torturing her body with his hand.

As she continued to stare at Naraku, Kagome noticed something else about. The man seemed almost too familiar and Kagome couldn't help but wonder if she met him once before in the past. Perhaps maybe at her old job and if that is the case then Kagome is going to have to be more careful around him. She would hate if one of Sesshomaru's clients or even partners found out that she used to be an exotic dancer. Even sitting here in front of him made her a bit nervous. Thankfully having Sesshomaru at her side made her feel a lot better.

"If you are done flirting with my assistance then I suggest you and I talk some business. Shall we?" Sesshomaru said as his hand now touched Kagome soaked panties and he couldn't help but smirked as he heard Kagome's gasped softly. However because of his demon ears, Naraku noticed it as well. Sesshomaru couldn't help but noticed how Naraku's nose began to wiggle. In a sick and twisted way, Sesshomaru smirked because it felt good to claim Kagome as his own, even if it was just for the night.

Are you alright, my dear?" Naraku asked.

"Yes forgive me, I guess my body is still pretty sore from the workout I did earlier" Kagome said.

"Well I can understand that, a pretty little creature like yourself needs to take care of herself. Must be the reason Sesshomaru has taken a liking to you. If a girl like you was my secretary, well let's just say that I would have do more than just file paperwork all day. Perhaps maybe even do a little teasing here and there" Naraku said as he licked his now dry lips. Kagome quickly compose herself and did her best to push Sesshomaru hand out of the way. However Sesshomaru kept his hand exactly where he wanted them to be.

"Are you done Naraku? As you can see, you are making my assistance a bit uncomfortable" Sesshomaru said.

"Are you sure it me and not you Sesshomaru. After all, she is sitting next to you" Naraku said.

"I doubt that but shall we move on and discuss why we are here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You really are a killjoy, Sesshomaru Taisho. However you are right" Naraku said.

"And yet my family is considered the most powerful family in all of Japan. Maybe we are killjoys but at least know how to get things done. If we want something so badly, we go ahead and take it. No ifs ands or buts about it" Sesshomaru said as he began to rub Kagome's now throbbing clit. God he would love to see Kagome come undone before the night is done. Perhaps after dinner is over, he could take her back to his place and tie her to his bed.

When the waitress finally came over, the small group finally placed their orders and once she has written everything down her notepad, the waitress filled up their glasses with their most popular wine.

"So Sesshomaru, I was thinking a lot about what we discussed during our last meeting, I do believe that expanding the club is the most logical reason. More members include more money. We all may live a comfortable lifestyle, however a little extra money would hurt us". Naraku said.

"No. The reason why we maintain the press out of our lives is because of the fact that the club is still small. Quite honestly I don't need the money nor will I ever need it. My family doing just fine and I would prefer it that it stays that way" Sesshomaru said.

"If you say so Sesshomaru. After all XPLICIT and NOIRE are your clubs and I would hate to tarnish the Taisho name or even destroy your reputation. After all they don't call you the Lord of the Western Lands for nothing" Naraku said.

"And hopefully you won't forget that. Remember the kind of power I hold in this city Naraku" Sesshomaru said.

"Don't worry about me Sesshomaru. If I were you, I would keep a close watch on your third in command, Kouga. That slimy wolf is up to something and it would be best to figure out what it is before Kouga does something stupid. After all NOIRE is your home" Naraku said.

"Excuse me but what is Noire?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru?" Naraku said as he lifted one of his eyebrows up. Noire is a secret place that not that many people even know that it even exist.

"Its alright Naraku" Sesshomaru said before turning his attention to Kagome. "Noire is actually a mansion that I own by the beach. Its very similar to a bed and breakfast, however its only for those who practice or live in the kind of lifestyle that we do. Its also where I train most of the subs who wants to partake in our world. We host parties there and even auctions" Sesshomaru said.

"Auctions?" Kagome asked.

"You know how regular auctions work well for us its the same thing however ours a little bit different. We auction off the girls instead of objects" Naraku said as he winked at Kagome once again. This time Kagome actually scooted closer to Sesshomaru.

"Is that even legal?" Kagome asked.

"Everything we do is perfectly legal and of course we have the girl's consent before placing them on the stage" Sesshomaru said.

"Oh" Kagome said.

"You seem a little scared is everything okay Kagome?" Naraku asked before taking a sip of his drink.

"No I'm fine. I was just curious as to how that all works. I mean I never heard of that before" Kagome said.

"Expect the unexpected when you enter our sort of lifestyle Kagome. The BDSM world may seem frightening, however we do nothing without our partners consent. A sub may wear a color but in reality he or she holds the power that binds us together. Without a sub or even a slave, A Dom and Master becomes nothing" Sesshomaru said and Kagome nodded her head

"Do you have another question, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You said that you train your subs there. How does that even work?" Kagome asked.

"It depends on the sub actually. Each of the subs are into a certain kink, so obviously I have to train them differently then perhaps the last sub I trained. However its not only subs that I train but also new Doms and Masters as well"

"Wait does that mean you are bisexual?" Kagome asked and Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle.

"There is nothing wrong with being bisexual, gay, lesbian, whatever. However with me I am one hundred percent into woman. I enjoy a sweet pussy a little too much" Sesshomaru said as he winked at Kagome. Kagome couldn't help but blush.

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru noticed the waitress walking straight towards them with their foods. Once the waitress placed their food in front of them, she asked them if they needed something. The group declined and waited for the waitress to enter the kitchen once again before they decided to speak. Kagome immediately dug into her smoke salmon with green vegetable.

"Perhaps one day, I will take you to Noire, Kagome" Sesshomaru said. "But that's only if you are a good girl" Sesshomaru then added before placing his hand once again on her thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze. Kagome nodded her head.

"I would love that Sesshomaru?" Kagome said. Kagome couldn't help but wonder if it that meant that Sesshomaru wanted to train her. A part of her was absolutely thrilled about the idea, however the other part of her was scared shitless.

"Wouldn't mind seeing how Kagome would look in the finest silk in the world" Naraku mumble softly, however Sesshomaru heard him perfectly clear.

"Just remember Naraku. Not many people are into a polyamory relationship like you are" Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"And don't knock it until you tried it Sesshomaru" Naraku said

"Not my cup of tea. When I am in a relationship, my sub is the only person lying on my bed" Sesshomaru said as he looked at Kagome. Kagome noticed the hint of lust in Sesshomaru eyes and she had pretty good idea who Sesshomaru thought about when he made that comment.

The three of them continued to eat in private, engaging in small talk here and there. However Kagome enjoyed the food and the company of Sesshomaru so the fact that the dinner was over, Kagome didn't want to leave his side.

"Well I must be on my way then. my girls must be worried sick about me and I did promise that I will have some fun with them once I get back" Bankotsu said.

"Of course. Thank you once again for joining me Naraku and I really do hope I see you and the girls soon" Sesshomaru said.

"Likewise Sesshomaru and Kagome it was pleasure to meet you. Perhaps one day you and shall cross paths. Until then" Naraku said as he shook Kagome's hand.

"Good night Mr. Kisa" Kagome said with a smile. Once Naraku left and was out of the restaurant, Sesshomaru turned his attention to Kagome who sat next to him. "Dessert at my place?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome couldn't help but blush.

"I would like that" Kagome said. After Sesshomaru paid for his and Kagome's meal, he left the waitress a generous tip before leaving the restaurant. As the two of them waited for the limo to pull up, Sesshomaru noticed someone walking towards and Sesshomaru couldn't hide the pissed off look he had when he saw the person.

"It's no surprise to see you two here. Then again you are Sesshomaru Taisho, the richest man in all of Japan" Inuyasha said as he stood next to Sesshomaru and Kagome. After he said hello to Kagome, Inuyasha turned his attention to Sesshomaru. "Actually I am very happy to run into to you, your father has been trying to call you all evening. Apparently there some new information about his business that he wanted you to see" Inuyasha said.

"Hm" Sesshomaru said as he pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and sure enough Inuyasha was right, his father did try to call him. After listening to his voice mail, Sesshomaru realized that his evening with Kagome has officially ended since Sesshomaru needed to meet with his father tonight.

"Well it looks like our little date is over Kagome. I'll take you home" Sesshomaru said.

"It's okay Sesshomaru, I understand" Kagome said as she smiled softly.

"Actually Why don't I take Kagome home, It's no problem for me" Inuyasha said.

"Thought you came over here to eat?" Sesshomaru asked with one of the brows lifted.

"Its okay, I have plenty of food at home" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru wanted to argue with Inuyasha, however with Kagome standing next to him, Sesshomaru decided to bite his tongue. He knew the little game that Inuyasha was playing and Sesshomaru hated it. Even though Kagome originally was suppose to be Inuyasha's savior, Sesshomaru hated the idea of seeing Kagome in Inuyasha's arms.

"You don't mind do you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"It's okay Kagome. I don't know how long this meeting with father will last so I shall see you tomorrow morning" Sesshomaru said.

"Okay" Kagome said.

"If its okay with you Kagome, I would like to speak with Sesshomaru alone. I hope you don't mind waiting for me in my car" Inuyasha said. Kagome hated the idea of having to wait for Inuyasha in the car, however these two were her boss and Kagome couldn't say no to them. She simply nodded her head before saying goodnight to Sesshomaru before heading straight to the car.

Once Kagome was out of sight and into the car, Inuyasha turned his head to Sesshomaru.

"Can't help but noticed how you and Kagome have gotten a little close. Maybe a little too close of you ask me" Inuyasha said.

"What's your point Inuyasha. Does it really matter that she has caught my interest?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You are so interested in her and quite honestly it got me wondering how long you have been fucking her" Inuyasha said as he glared at his best friend. Even though he valued his friendship with Sesshomaru, however there were times where Inuyasha hated his ass. Not only that but he also hated the feelings he had for Kagome.

"First off Kagome and I are not sleeping with each other. Secondly, even a blind man can see how beautiful Kagome is. So do us all a favor here and tell her how you really feel about her, because one day, a man might come in and sweep her off of her feet. Who knows it might even be a Dom" Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"And do you really think that you are that Dom, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"You never know Inuyasha, Kagome is definitely interested in the lifestyle. Now the question is, who will be the one to introduce her to our world, because if you don't want the job then I will gladly train her myself" Sesshomaru said.

"You wouldn't dare do that to Kagome now would you. I've seen your training methods, Kagome wouldn't last one day with you" Inuyasha said.

"Fine then Inuyasha, prove to me that you are the better Dom. If you want Kagome all to yourself then man up and tell her how you feel" Sesshomaru said.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Inuyasha said.

"That's bullshit and you know it. I see the way you look at her when she is not looking. You have feelings for her but you are still living in the past that you can't see a good thing when it is right in front me" Sesshomaru said.

"You have no idea what I went through in the past. What Kikyo and I had together was special and no one can never replace her" Inuyasha said.

"No idea? I was there when Kikyo past away Inuyasha. Now I am sorry that Kikyo died but do you really think that Kikyo wants you to spend the rest of your life lonely?" Sesshomaru said.

"No of course not Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said.

"Now I am not saying to go and fall in love with Kagome. I'm just saying that if you really like her, then maybe try talking to her like she isn't your secretary. Who knows maybe one day you will finally find the happiness that you deserve" Sesshomaru said.

"Whatever Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said.

"Just promise me you won't scare her away. Kagome doesn't need anymore bullshit from you" Sesshomaru said.

"Yea don't worry about that Sesshomaru. I'll take good care of her"

As the two of them parted ways, Sesshomaru hated the idea that Inuyasha was taking Kagome home and not him. However if Kagome was with him then Sesshomaru would most likely skipped the meeting with his father and took Kagome back to his place for dessert and perhaps maybe have a little fun. However Sesshomaru needed to speak with his father. He could only hope that Inuyasha took his advice and treats Kagome differently from now on. Perhaps maybe Kagome can finally show Inuyasha a life woth living.

Just like she did with Sesshomaru.

!

!

!

!

AN: So sorry that it took forever to upload this chapter. With work, I've been very busy. Hopefully the next update will happen sooner rather then later. Please disregard any misspelling and grammar error.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: CHAPTER 5: ENTERING NOIRE**

 **Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sure his mind was playing tricks on him or something. There is no way in hell that Kagome manage to find this place all on her own and snuck inside. Not only that, he noticed that Kagome had watched the scene unfold in the main hall and the look on her face clearly showed that she enjoyed every minute of it.**

 **"Mr. Taisho, is this the girl?" His bodyguard asked with a now frightened Kagome standing next to him.**

 **"Yes thank you Kouga, you may leave now" Sesshomaru said. Kouga immediately left the room and Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at Kagome. With his shirt unbutton, Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome was looking at his chiseled chest.**

 **"Like what you see, Doll?" Sesshomaru asked.**

 **"I am so sorry Sesshomaru, I was only looking for Inuyasha. He left his phone at my place" Kagome said.**

 **"Well thankfully for you, Inuyasha is still here. However that's not why I called you into my office" Sesshomaru said as he walked over to Kagome. With Kagome's back now touching the wall, Sesshomaru placed one hand on the wall why the other hand began to play with Kagome's hair.**

 **"You've been very naughty, haven't you Kagome?" Sesshomaru said as he grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled her head back. With her neck now exposed, Sesshomaru couldn't help but bury his face into her neck. As he breathed in her scent, Sesshomaru began to nibble on her neck.**

 **"Yes Sir" Kagome said as she whispered softly.**

 **"And do you know what happens to young girls who are naughty" Sesshomaru asked.**

 **"They get punished" Kagome said.**

 **"And that is exactly what I am going to do to you" Sesshomaru said.**


	5. Entering NOIRE

AN: New Chapter.

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Sachiko Harada: Thank you so much.**

 **Hobo Ghost. Yes sorry about that, English is not my first language and I do have the tendency to type pretty fast so I'm sure they're a few more mistakes. Hopefully I should manage to fix some of them since I'm sure there are a few more anyway. Eventually I will get it to where I want it to be.**

 **Taino Delsan13: Guess you have to read more and find out.**

 **Redrake323: I hope this chapter is to your liking.**

 **Undertheskys:** Thank **you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

!

!

!

!

 **WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT.**

Chapter 5: Entering NOIRE.

During her last job as an exotic dancer, Kagome has seen a lot of crazy stuff go down at Shikon. Hell, even Kagome spotted a few of the dancer having sex with their clients on a regular bases. Shikon is a wild place and many people believed that Kagome was a saint since she never slept with her clients when they asked her for a wild night back at their place. The truth was that Kagome actually believed in the whole love at first sight and wanting to save herself for the right guy.

So here she was back at home, thinking about the right guy. Her Boss who has been haunting her dreams ever since she first laid eyes on him.

After her dinner with Sesshomaru and the creep Naraku, Kagome returned home with Inuyasha after he spotted Sesshomaru and Kagome together. Since Sesshomaru needed to speak with his father about something going on with the company that Mr. Taisho owns, Inuyasha volunteered to drop Kagome off at her place. After they arrived at her apartment, Kagome asked Inuyasha if he wanted to join her inside, however Inuyasha declined and said goodnight to Kagome.

Now that Kagome was alone with her thoughts, she couldn't help but wonder about her night with Sesshomaru and what would have happened if Inuyasha never spotted them. Would Sesshomaru act like a gentleman and dropped Kagome off at her place, or would he have turned into the Lord Dom that he is and took Kagome back to his place and had his way with her.

Obviously Sesshomaru would have taken her back to his place for dessert but the question that haunted Kagome's mind was if things did get hot and heavy with Sesshomaru, would Kagome had the courage to push him away or would she allowed him to invade her body?

So many questions racing through Kagome's head, however she understood what it all meant. The reason why she felt this way is because she wants Sesshomaru and she wants him now.

After Kagome got undress, she pulled out a large white tshirt and slipped it on. Wearing nothing but the shirt, Kagome sighed before opening the bottom drawer that was beside her bed.

"Well I guess its just you and me tonight" Kagome said as she pulled out her pink vibrator. After making sure the batteries were still working, Kagome climbed into the bed. Instead of the inserting the vibrator right away like she normally does, Kagome decided to do a little teasing. After she got comfortable on her bed, Kagome widen her a legs a bit and placed the tip of the vibrator right on her clit.

She gasped as she through her head back and sighed happily. After a very long day at work and at the restaurant with Sesshomaru and Naraku, this is exactly what Kagome needed. She needed to get off and the only person who could do that was nowhere to be found, so Kagome decided to do herself with a little help. Of course her battery-operated boyfriend was nothing compare to Sesshomaru and his skillful fingers, however it was the only thing available that could give Kagome was she desperately needed.

Suddenly Kagome heard the bell ring and she immediately groaned as she quickly placed the vibrator back into her bottom drawer. As she headed straight for her living room, Kagome began to curse at whoever it was that was ringing her front door.

"Yea yea I'm coming" Kagome yelled as she heard the doorbell ring once again. As she looked through the peep hole, Kagome gasped as she quickly opened the door. Why the hell was Sesshomaru here?

"Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing here? It's getting late" Kagome said after she opened the door and saw that it really was Sesshomaru standing outside.

"I forgot something and I think I left it here" Sesshomaru said as he stood right in front of Kagome.

"What is it Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"This" Sesshomaru said before slamming lips on Kagome's pouty lips. He quickly pushed Kagome back inside before slamming the door behind them. Once Sesshomaru was inside, he quickly picked Kagome and Kagome immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. Once Sesshomaru manage to pull himself away from Kagome, he asked but one question.

"Where's your bedroom?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Upstairs. First door on the right" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk as he kissed her one more time before walking straight towards her bedroom. Once the two of the manage to make it inside of her bedroom, Sesshomaru quickly placed her on the bed.

"You won't be needing this" Sesshomaru said as he removed her shirt and threw across the room. Looking at her gorgeous naked body, Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk as he placed his hand on her neck and touched her soft skin. As he caressed her body with his finger, Sesshomaru could see the need and want in Kagome's eyes.

"Did I disturbed your sleep Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No I was actually thinking about you before I heard the bell ring" Kagome said as her breathing became more loudly and rapid.

"What were you thinking about?" Sesshomaru asked as he placed his hand on Kagome's right breast and knead it gently, causing Kagome to gasp softly.

"I was thinking about how you wanted to have dessert back at your place and maybe what other stuff we would be doing if I was there. I mean do you still want something sweet Sesshomaru, I think I have some ice cream in the freezer" Kagome said as she felt Sesshomaru pinched her right nipple. When it involved Sesshomaru and his hands touching her body, Kagome lost all train in thought. This demon really knew how to touch a woman and make her squirm with such a simple yet intimate touch.

"I know that you have something sweet for me Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he ran his finger gently across Kagome's belly and hips. "But its not ice cream that I want" Sesshomaru said as his eyes bleed red. Kagome gasped but she wasn't afraid of the demon in front of her. She was afraid that he would leave her wanting more.

Kagome slowly raised her head and saw that Sesshomaru's finger was inching closer and closer to her now wet pussy. Once he found her clit, Sesshomaru slowly placed her right leg on his lap, so that Sesshomaru could see the beautiful flower that was about to bloom in between Kagome's leg.

Even though Kagome had a feeling with what Sesshomaru wanted, she still wanted to ask him. Just to break the silence between them.

"What it is that you want?" Kagome asked.

With his eyes still red, Sesshomaru leaned forward and placed finger right between her inner folds, with his lips just centimeters away from kissing Kagome on her beautiful pouty lips, Sesshomaru smirked once last time before sealing her fate.

"You" Sesshomaru growled softly before slamming his lips against Kagome's lips and the same time his fingers slid deep inside of her. Even though her eyes were closed, Kagome could see the stars appearing before her as she felt Sesshomaru finger pump in and out of her with so much speed that Kagome was having a hard time concentrating on anything important.

This was her boss and yet she couldn't help but feel how wonderful it felt to have him here with her. As Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss to allow Kagome a moment to breathe, Sesshomaru immediately began to nibble on her neck and shoulder.

Kagome gasped. "Sesshomaru...please...I..." Kagome couldn't find the strength to finish that sentence, the pleasure was just too much for her. However, Sesshomaru didn't stop. In fact, he slid a second finger inside of her while his thumb began to rub her swollen clit. He began to rub Kagome's G spot, which actually gave her even more pleasure.

"Shhh I know what you need, I am a Dom after all" Sesshomaru whispered softly against her ear.

"Please its too much" Kagome said as she gasped as she felt her walls tightening up.

"Does my precious little Doll want to come?" Sesshomaru asked. He knew that Kagome was close and he can't wait to taste her sweet juices.

"Yes please, I want to come" Kagome said desperately.

"Then come for me, my little Doll" Sesshomaru said and soon after that, Sesshomaru heard Kagome screaming. He quickly removed his finger and buried his face deep between Kagome's legs and licked and drank every last drop of Kagome's sweet nectar. Feeling Kagome's hand at the back of his skull was probably the best feeling in the world. normally with subs, there touch was rough and needy, but with Kagome, her touch was in fact needy, but her hands were still soft.

Once Sesshomaru finally lifted his head up, he drank the remaining juices off of his fingers and immediately growled. He couldn't believe how delicious and sweet Kagome really was. As he finally licked his fingers clean, he saw Kagome finally coming down from her high and her breathing has grown more rapidly. Just the way he wanted her to be.

"It's time, Doll" Sesshomaru said. Kagome could see the smirk on his face and even though Kagome was a little scared, she was still pretty excited. If she had to lose her virginity to someone then Sesshomaru was the perfect the match. She wanted him and Sesshomaru wanted her.

"Time for what?' Kagome said.

Sesshomaru smirked, "Time for...

RING!

RING!

RING!

RING!

Kagome immediately sat up from the bed and looked at her phone that was ringing beside her bed. With the vibrator still in her hand, Kagome sighed softly and turned off the vibrator. After picking up her phone she smiled when she saw that it was Sango who called her.

"Hello my love" Kagome said as soon as she answered her phone.

"How's it going honey, hope I didn't wake you?" Sango said.

Kagome couldn't help but pout as she stared at the vibrator that was still in her hand. Yes she was able to come off but damn she really hated this sense of loneliness she was feeling.

"No I'm awake but I was planning on going to bed real soon. So what's up?" Kagome asked.

"Well Master Miroku told me that you had dinner with the infamous Lord Sesshomaru" Sango asked.

"I guess Inuyasha was the one that told him" Kagome said as mumble softly.

"Yea he said something about spotting the two of you coming out of the restaurant. Now you know I love you girl but please be careful when you are around Master Sesshomaru. He may be a real gentleman but he is still a pretty strict Dom and I don't want to see you get hurt. Besides Sesshomaru doesn't do relationships" Sango said.

"But Sesshomaru and I aren't in a relationship we just had a business dinner, that's all" Kagome said as placed the vibrator back inside the drawer before laying back down.

"Business dinner or not, promise me that you'll be careful honey. I don't want to see you get hurt" Sango said.

Kagome sighed. "I promise Sango".

"Good, you know I love you right?" Sango asked.

"Yea I know Sango. I'm just really tired and I had a very long day today. I think I'm gonna go to bed now, okay?"

"Yea that's okay. Listen the reason I called is because I want to be able to spend some time together this weekend, I know tomorrow is Friday and since you're off on the weekends, I thinking maybe I could stay with you at the apartment this weekend. Miroku has to leave for a business trip on Saturday and honestly I really don't want to stay alone in this townhouse.

Kagome couldn't help but smile softly. "I would love that Sango".

"Great! We can talk some more tomorrow Kagome. Night and I love ya" Sango said.

"Night Sango, love ya" Kagome said before she hung up the phone and sighed one last time. Even though she hated when Sango treated her like she was still a child at the same time, she still loves her best friend and perhaps spending a few days with her might be a good thing for Kagome. She has no plans for this weekend and having Sango around might be the medicine she needs to get her spirits back up.

!

!

!

!

It was now ten A.M when Kagome read the clock in her small office and Kagome couldn't help but wonder where Sesshomaru was at. Even though today was Friday and normally these were the kind of days that people would take off, Kagome still couldn't but worried about her boss. Especially since Sesshomaru isn't the type of guy that would take the day off for no apparent reason.

Unless something happened last night when he last spoke with his father.

"Long morning?" A voice asked and Kagome couldn't help but smile as she turned around and saw Kaede standing at the doorway to her office. Kaede was wearing a long simple strapless black dress with some a pair of comfortable flats. Even though Kaede was in her early forty's, she still looked really good for her age. With her hair high up in a ponytail and a smile on her face, Kaede appeared to be in a very care-free mood.

"Yea I forgot that today was Friday. Normally this place is empty on Fridays, am I right?" Kagome asked.

Kaede nodded her head. "Whenever there is a party at NOIRE, normally our clients are invited. That's actually where Sesshomaru and the other are at" Kaede said.

"A party well how come you're not over there?" Kagome asked.

"And leave you here all by yourself, now what kind of friend would I be?" Besides my partying days are way over" Kaede said as she finally entered Kagome's office and sat down on the chair in front of her.

"You're still young Kaede" Kagome said.

"Well thank you Kagome. Now since its practically dead in here why don't you take the rest of the day off, I still got some paper work I need to get gone" Kaede said.

"I still got some paperwork as well but if you're okay with it, I'll leave once I'm done" Kagome said.

Kaede smiled once again. "That sounds good Kagome" Kaede said as she waved goodbye to Kagome before heading back to her office. Kagome smiled at the thought that she was able to leave early today and maybe once she gets home she'll be able to talk with Sango some more. But first she needed to first finish up all her paperwork.

By the time it was noon, Kagome smiled as she quickly cleaned up her desk before grabbing her black shawl and black clutch. With her wallet and phone inside her clutch, Kagome decided to check on Kaede before leaving the small club.

"I'm going to go grab some lunch at the café down the street, do you want me to grab you a quick bite" Kagome asked as she stood in the doorway to Kaede's office. Once of the first things she noticed was the spanking bench that was in the corner of Kaede's office. It was all in leather and surprising didn't look at intimidating as some of the other equipment Kagome has seen. Not even realizing that Kaede's was smirking at Kagome, Kagome couldn't help but slowly walk towards the bench.

"Want to try it out?" Kaede asked causing Kagome to slightly jump at the sound of Kaede's voice.

"Oh no its okay" Kagome said as she immediately blushed and Kaede couldn't help but smile softly.

"You're still young Kagome, who knows maybe one day you'll meet someone very special or that person could already be in your life" Kaede said with a smile on her face as she tried to reassure Kagome that everything is going to be okay.

"Yea you never know. So do you need me to get you anything?" Kagome said as she tried to change the subject.

"Don't worry about me. Have fun this weekend Kagome. And remember, you're still young so try to enjoy life as much as possible and don't be afraid to try new things. They might surprise you one day" Kaede said and Kagome nodded her head.

"Thanks Kaede, you're the best" Kagome said.

"I know" Kaede said with a smile. "Now go before you are start growing gray hair like me" Kaede said and Kagome couldn't help but giggled softly.

"See you next week Kaede, enjoy your weekend" Kagome said before waving goodbye to her dear friend. After leaving the club and making it to her car, since she barely ate anything for breakfast, a quick bite at the café really did sound like a good idea.

By the time she made it inside the café and placed her order at the cashier standing behind the registered, Kagome's stomach began to grumble. After looking for a place to sit, she couldn't help but see the familiar face that was waving at her to come sit with him. Kagome smiled softly as she waved at the person.

"Good afternoon Inuyasha, I honestly didn't expect to see you here" Kagome said.

"Can't help it when the food is really good here" Inuyasha said as he stared at the young beauty standing in front of him. She wearing a tight black dress that hugged her curves in all the right place with a pair of simple black and red heels. She had her hair in curls and her make-up was very soft but it still heightened her features. Inuyasha couldn't help it but Kagome really did look mouthwatering.

"Why don't you sit with me" Inuyasha said as he pointed at the chair in front of him.

"Thanks" Kagome said as she placed her shawl and black clutch on the table before sliding right in. Even though he was her boss and Kagome has only been working for him for a few weeks now, she always hoped that one day she could a have a decent relationship with Inuyasha. Almost like the relationship she has with Sesshomaru and the others.

Maybe today would be the start of a new relationship.

"Are you on your lunch break?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome shook her head.

"Kaede said I could have the rest of the day off since the club is practically empty today" Kagome said and Inuyasha nodded her head.

"Yea we have an event this weekend at NOIRE, so most of our clients and member will be spending the weekend at the manor. You know you're always welcome to join us if you want, Sesshomaru has told me that you were interested in trying it out" Inuyasha said and Kagome immediately blushed as she thought about all of the possibility that went at the infamous manor.

"Thank you and I really appreciate the invitation but I'm actually pretty busy this weekend. Sango will be spending the weekend with me since her Master will be out of town" Kagome said.

"Yes that's right I completely forgot. Miroku will be flying out to London this weekend to handle some unwanted business with the club. Apparently we have a problem with one of our senior Doms" Inuyasha said.

"Oh no is everything alright?" Kagome asked as her food had finally arrived.

"Don't worry its nothing we can't handle" Inuyasha said as he smiled softly at Kagome. Two of them sat in silence as Kagome finished up her food in peace and sitting this close to Kagome, Inuyasha couldn't help but realize how wrong he has been about Kagome. Yes she did have some resemblance to Kikyo but her personality is completely different than Kikyo's.

"You know Kagome, I'm actually glad I found you. I've been meaning to talk to you about something" Inuyasha said.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"I just want to say that I am really sorry for the way I was behaving towards you. I know I haven't been the friendliest or even tried to be nice to you and because of the that, I've been to blind to see that you really are an incredible worker. Yes you are still new to all of this but so far you have been very accepting to everything that has been thrown at you since the day you started working for us. So Kagome I hope you can forgive me for being a jackass to you" Inuyasha said and Kagome couldn't help but smile softly.

"Thank you Inuyasha and don't worry I forgive you being a jackass" Kagome said as she giggled softly.

"Well then here is to a new friendship" Inuyasha said as he held his glass of lemonade up.

"Cheers" Kagome said with a smile on her face.

!

!

!

!

"Well I know its not much but this is my home now" Kagome said as she entered the living room wearing a red crop and a pair of tight black yoga shorts. Inuyasha was sitting on the couch with a glass of water in his hand and he couldn't help but stare at Kagome as she finally entered the room. He was amazed at the type of body she has. Clearly a dancer's body with the right amount of curves that could make any man fall to his knees.

After Kagome and Inuyasha exited the little café, Kagome had decided to invite Inuyasha back to her small apartment. She actually found herself enjoying the conversation she had with him and since she didn't want to be alone for the rest of the day, Kagome decided to invite him over. Thankfully he accepted her invitation.

"Do you hate living alone?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome nodded her head.

"Yes I do, but sadly I don't have many friends who I can trust really. However I make due with what I can and try to enjoy myself as best as I can" Kagome said and Inuyasha nodded his head.

"You're a survival Kagome and you're a tough chick, just be careful. This neighborhood isn't really the safest place in Tokyo" Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded her head.

"Don't worry I have a gun right next to my bed" Kagome said.

"Good" Inuyasha said. Suddenly his phone began to ring and sure it enough it was Sesshomaru who had called him.

"Yea?" Inuyasha said as he finally answered his cellphone.

"Shiori is here to see you. Should I let her know that you are on your way or do you want me to cancel for you?" Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha couldn't help but curse at himself softly. Talking with Kagome had made him forget about his afternoon appointment with Shiori.

"Tell her I'll be right there shortly, something has come up" Inuyasha said.

"I know when you are lying Inuyasha but don't worry I'll let her know that you'll be here soon" Sesshomaru said before he hung up the phone. Even though Kagome was sad to see Inuyasha leave, she still understood why. Both he and Sesshomaru endured non stop appointments and business meetings to make sure the two clubs was both safe and secured.

"I'm so sorry Kagome but I have to get going" Inuyasha said and Kagome smiled softly.

"Its okay, I understand" Kagome said.

"May I use your rest room first?" Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded her head.

"Down the hall and its the second door on the right?" Kagome said. After she and Inuyasha both stood up from the couch. Inuyasha walked straight towards the bathroom while Kagome waited by the front door. After a minute or so, Inuyasha finally walked out of the bathroom.

"It was nice talking with you for a bit Kagome" Inuyasha said as he finally spotted Kagome in the living room.

"Yea it was" Kagome said.

"Well I hope you enjoy your weekend with Sango and I will see you on Monday" Inuyasha said as he finally walked out of the apartment. Kagome nodded her head after Inuyasha gave her a quick kiss on the cheek which caused Kagome to blushed.

"Thank you Inuyasha and take care. See you on Monday" Kagome said before she finally waved goodbye to Kagome and closed the front door. Once the door was locked, Kagome sighed deeply before grabbing the two glasses of water. Once she placed them on the kitchen sink, Kagome realized that she needed to use the bathroom.

After entering the same bathroom that Inuyasha had used. Kagome spotted Inuyasha cell phone on the sink.

"Oh shit" Kagome said before she ran back to the living room. Once she saw that Inuyasha's car had disappeared. Kagome quickly dialed Sesshomaru's number, however he didn't picked up the phone.

"Damn it" Kagome said as grabbed her purse and pulled out her wallet. After pulling out Sesshomaru's business card, Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru had written down the NOIRE'S address. Kagome had a feeling that she would find Inuyasha there but the only problem was, did she have the courage to show up at a place like NOIRE.

The manor that was nothing but sin and pleasure.

!

!

!

!

After thirty minutes of deciding her fate, Kagome had quickly changed into a more appropriate attire. Wearing a black strapless corset and pair of leather shorts with some comfy heels, Kagome decided it was now or never. After leaving her apartment with Inuyasha's cellphone inside her purse, it took Kagome thirty minutes to finally reach the manor.

She spotted both Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's car and with so many cars parked outside, it was miracle that Kagome was even able to find a parking spot in the first place. The manor itself was beautiful with its Victorian style look on the outside, but it was what Kagome found on the inside that made the name NOIRE so appropriate.

The interior design screamed nothing but eroticism with black painted walls with matching black and red marble tile floor. All the couches and lounge chairs that Kagome has spotted were all in a deep crimson red color. In practically every corner, Kagome spotted various types of instrument that were commonly used in a lifestyle such as whips, paddles, floggers and ropes.

Even though the manor itself was beautiful, what really drew Kagome in were the people she saw. The sounds of moaning and skin slapping should have pushed Kagome away but instead the sounds were practically music in her ears and with everyone wearing masks, it was hard to tell who is who in the club. However, Kagome didn't care nor was she afraid. Somewhere within the huge crowd is Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and its was only a matter of time before one of them finds her.

So instead of drawing herself too much attention Kagome decided to stay close to the walls and wait. As she waited, a young couple finally caught Kagome's attention.

"Holy shit" Kagome whispered softly as she stared at the couple before her. Right in the middle of the ballroom was a young girl laying on top of a foot rest while the man had her in a spread eagle position and practically fucked her without any mercy. Then out a nowhere a much older gentleman joined in on the fun. The young girl couldn't help but reach out for the older gentleman. Was he there to rescue her or...

Kagome gasped as the older gentleman pulled out his massive cock and force the young girl to suck him off. If Kagome was a normal girl, she would have called the cops or something but she noticed the smile on the girls face and for some reason it made Kagome realize that perhaps this is what the young girl would have wanted.

Kagome couldn't help but lick her suddenly dry lips as her hands began to slowly caress her thighs. The sexual act in front of her couldn't help but draw Kagome closer. Even though she was a virgin, she wanted what the young girl had. Not only were the two men possessed her body, they were also worshipping her and the ground she walked. That was when Kagome realized what Sesshomaru had meant...

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"I still don't get it. If the Dom is the alpha in the relationship and can do whatever the hell he wants then what about the sub, what does she say about all of this? Kagome asked Seshomaru during their lunch together at the little café that they both loved so much._

 _"The Dom may be the Alpha but it is the sub that holds the relationship together. Without a sub then a Dom is practically nobody. The collar that the sub wears is not only a symbol the she is loyal to her Dom and will obey him at all cause, but it also symbolizes their bond. Together the Dom and sub becomes one and no matter what, the Dom will never disrespect his sub nor will he ever abandons her. Her pain becomes his pain and her happiness becomes his happiness" Sesshomaru said._

 _"Wow that sounds beautiful. I wish I had someone who loves me that way" Kagome mumble the last part without even realizing that Sesshomaru had heard her._

 _"You do, Doll" Sesshomaru said._

 _Kagome couldn't help but gasp as she stared at Sesshomaru. She wanted to ask him who but Kagome didn't have the courage._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Before Kagome had a chance to step forward, she felt an arm slid across her waist as it held her place. Kagome looked up and saw Kouga, one of the other Dominant who works at XPLICIT.

"Boss wants to see you" Kouga said and Kagome nodded her head as she allowed Kouga to guide through the huge crowd and lead her towards Sesshomaru's office.

!

!

!

!

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sure his mind was playing tricks on him or something. There is no way in hell that Kagome manage to find this place all on her own and snuck inside. Not only that, he noticed that Kagome had watched the scene unfold in the main hall and the look on her face clearly showed that she enjoyed every minute of it.

Not only that but the face the Kagome had, practically made the demon inside of his howl with satisfaction. The demon inside of him wanted to claim Kagome as not only his sub but as his mate as well. There was no denying that even Sesshomaru had strong feelings for Kagome but at the same time he was worried that by bringing Kagome into this lifestyle, he might end up shattering her free spirit and that was the last thing that Sesshomaru would want to do to Kagome.

He cared about Kagome way too much for that to happen.

"Mr. Taisho, Kagome is here to see you" Kouga said with a now frightened Kagome standing next to him.

"Thank you Kouga, you may leave now" Sesshomaru said. Kouga immediately left the room and Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at Kagome. With his shirt unbutton, Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome was looking at his chiseled chest.

"Like what you see, Doll?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I am so sorry Sesshomaru, I was only looking for Inuyasha. He left his phone at my place" Kagome said. Dear God even hearing the sound of another man's name coming out of her mouth made his demon growl with anger. So Sesshomaru immediately raised his hand and Kagome stopped talking all together.

"Well thankfully for you, Inuyasha is still here. However that's not why I called you into my office" Sesshomaru said as he walked over to Kagome. With Kagome's back now touching the wall, Sesshomaru placed one hand on the wall why the other hand began to play with Kagome's hair.

"You've been very naughty, haven't you Kagome?" Sesshomaru said as he grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled her head back. With her neck now exposed, Sesshomaru couldn't help but bury his face into her neck. As he breathed in her scent, Sesshomaru began to nibble on her neck.

"Yes Sir" Kagome said as she whispered softly. Kagome's body began to shake with anticipation. There was something about Sesshomaru that not only made Kagome feel safe but she also wanted to learn so much from him. However she was afraid that it might end up ruining her friendship with Sesshomaru. She wanted Sesshomaru to be her first but what would happen afterwards?

"And do you know what happens to young girls who are naughty" Sesshomaru asked as his began to grow a shade of red.

"They get punished" Kagome said as she placed her hands on Sesshomaru's hips.

"And that is exactly what I am going to do to you" Sesshomaru said with one final smirk on his face before crashing his lips with Kagome's. Their kiss held so much passion and intensity that Kagome felt the world around her start to spin. She practically adored this man and the fact that he was here with her, made Kagome's soul fly.

Suddenly Sesshomaru lifted Kagome off the ground and placed her on his desk, without even pulling away from their kiss. With Kagome's legs wrapped around his waist, Kagome felt Sesshomaru's cock growing hard.

The infamous Sesshomaru Taisho, the best Demon Dominant in all of Japan became aroused with a young human girl.

Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss in order to allow Kagome a few minutes to breathe. He would do anything for Kagome.

With Kagome now flushed, Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk, as he grabbed her hand and placed it on his growing bulge.

"Do you feel that baby girl? That is what I think about you" Sesshomaru said and Kagome couldn't help but gasped as Sesshomaru forced Kagome's hand to stay in place. While she caressed his hard cock through his pants, Sesshomaru began to nibble Kagome's neck.

"Only you have the power to destroy me" Sesshomaru whispered softly as he gripped her hair softly.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked but Sesshomaru kept taking.

"With the raging fire that is growing inside of you, only you have the power to thaw out my frozen chunk of ice that is my heart" Sesshomaru said as he finally stopped nibbling on Kagome's neck and resumed to devour her lips. Kagome moaned as she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. However after a few minutes of kissing, Kagome slowly pulled away.

"I thought you were going to punish me?" Kagome asked as she placed her forehead on Sesshomaru's shoulder. She smiled softly when she heard Sesshomaru's chuckle softly.

"I'm not your Dom, Kagome and you are not my sub" Sesshomaru said.

"But I want to be your sub" Kagome pleaded with Sesshomaru.

"Perhaps one day, you will be. But first I want to see where this relationship takes us. The last thing I want to do is hurt you" Sesshomaru said and Kagome nodded her head. She couldn't help but wonder if Sesshomaru was actually afraid of becoming her Dom.

"No frowning, my precious Doll. Why don't we return Inuyasha's cell phone and you and I can spend the rest of the day together. What do you think about that?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"I would love that Sesshomaru" Kagome said.

!

!

!

!

AN: I am so sorry about the long update, so many things have happened within the last couple of weeks. Because I was having computer issues, I ended up losing a lot of the notes and ideas I had for this story, so basically I had to redo this chapter completely from scratch. So I am sorry about that. Also if there are any grammar error or misspelling, I apologies in advance.

Until next time

See ya

Anna

 **NEXT TIME ON CLAIMED: CHAPTER 6: CONTROL.**

 **"Do you really think you can tame the wild beast that resides in his heart? I mean this is Master Sesshomaru Taisho we are talking about and I really don't want to see you get hurt because of something he did" Sango asked as she stared at her best friend who has clearly not understand the concept of her relationship with Sesshomaru.**

 **"Why does everyone keep saying that to me. I am not some little girl you know? Kagome said as she couldn't help but glare at Sango. Even though her relationship with Sesshomaru is still fairly new, she enjoys her time with Sesshomaru and even though Sesshomaru has the power to physically harm her, Kagome still trusts Sesshomaru with all of her heart.**

 **"Sweetie, Sesshomaru is a demon and demons need a certain control and dominance in whatever relationship they are in, whether it is at home or at work or hell with their girlfriend. The alpha inside of them will eventually come out. So therefore if Sesshomaru is not releasing that dominance with you then where the hell is releasing it at.**

 **"Oh" Kagome said as her heart immediately dropped.**

 **"Now do you understand what I am saying?" Sango asked and Kagome nodded her head.**

 **Suddenly Kagome's cell phone began to ring. Once she saw who it was, she immediately answered her phone.**

 **"Hello" Kagome said.**

 **"Hey Kagome, I'm sorry to be calling you on your day off, but do you think you can stop by the club. It's an emergency" The voice said.**


End file.
